The Tale of Gallant Naruto
by Super-Pervert Toad Sage
Summary: A story begins with 'what if'—in the training trip Jiraiya abused Naruto's clone to train the boy EVERYTHING he knew? The outcome?Well, enters the Gallant Naruto Uzumaki, Jiraiya's true legacy, and budding Super-Pervert who'll surpass his own Master! Follow canon with slight twist! Smut with plot & humor! Less idiot Naruto!
1. Welcome Home Lady-Killer!

**What if when in the training trip Jiraiya decided to abuse Naruto's clone to train the boy EVERYTHING he knew? Well, come is the Gallant Naruto Uzumaki, Jiraiya's true legacy, and budding Super-Pervert surpassing his own Master! Follow canon with slight twist! Smut with plot & humor! Less idiot Naruto! **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. This story is purely fiction that comes from author's imagination. If you cannot differ between reality and fiction, then please stop reading this story at instant! I do not want some morons complaining after I have warned you all!

* * *

 **Chapter** **01:** Welcome Home and Welcome the Dense Lady-Killer!

* * *

The day was beautiful and clear, the sky was blue with rare fluffy white clouds floating around, the warm climate of Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire) was good for the native, and it was perfect day to for Shinobi and civilians alike to work freely.

Sitting on seat, inside post in western gate of Konohagakure no Sato (Village Hidden in Tree Leaf), were Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki. The eternal chunin of Konoha, and very well known as two Konoha's eternal gate's guardian.

Kotetsu was man in his late twenties and he stood at 5.4 feet of full height. He had long, spiky, black hair and dark eyes. He had a strip of bandage running across the bridge of his nose and a light-coloured marking on his chin. He wore the standard attire of a Konoha shinobi complete with a forehead protector and a flak jacket.

He was carefree and irresponsible, more willing to shirk his duties to hang out in the Jōnin Standby Station. He was also having an intrepid personality, as well as being curious by nature. Despite this, Kotetsu was a loyal and dutiful shinobi, with great love for his village and will carry out his missions despite complaining when they were trivial

Meanwhile, Izumo was a young man in his late twenties and stood fully at 5.5 feet. He had brown hair, and dark eyes. His hair was combed down and always covers his right eye. He wore his forehead protector like a bandanna along with the standard Konoha shinobi outfit which goes all the way up to his chin. He was more responsible, mature and serious than his partner. He had even admonished Kotetsu's lack of pride in his work when the latter complained that they were simply the Godaime Hokage's errand-boys, before adding sagely that guarding Konoha and the villagers was "the best mission you can get" as a shinobi.

Izumo was a agermaphobe and as such, pays excessive attention to cleanliness. This, however, doesn't seem to affect his duties as a shinobi very much.

"Hey, Izumo!"

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you bored?"

"Yeah."

"I hope something interesting will happen. This boredom is killing me..."

However, when Izumo did not answer his latest whining, Kotetsu became annoyed. He turned to face his partner and he missed two figures entered the gate with leisure pace. "Hey, Izumo, did you listen to me?"

"Hey, Kotetsu, isn't that Jiraiya-sama?"

Izumo's question made Kotetsu turning his head to where his partner was staring at. He saw the one his partner had pointed at him, his eyes opened wide in slight surprise.

"Yeah." Kotetsu answered.

"Then, that means, the one with him is..." Izumo trailed.

"Likely," Kotetsu gave small pause, his attention zeroed at other figure besides the legendary Ninja, "I never thought he would get rid that horrendous track suit for something with less orange..." he finished with bewilderment in his tone.

"Well, he has clearly grown up then..."

"Yeah..."

They stared at the two figures until they vanished in the crowds. Then, they were back at the utter boredom.

Thankfully, another distraction saved them. This time waa from four individuals, the three of them were preteen and the last individual was a young woman with bubble gum pink hair.

They were Sakura Haruno and Konohamaru corps, consisted by Konohamaru Sarutobi and his two sidekicks; Udon and Moegi.

Seeing another ticket to get out of the boredom, Izumo immediately greeted them. "Hi, Sakura-san, Konohamaru-kun, Udon-kun, and Moegi-kun too" he paused for awhile, "do you know who has come back?"

"Huh? What do you mean, Izumo-san?"

The spoke person was Konohamaru, he had a confused expression on his face.

Konohamaru was a black haired 12 years old boy who stood at 4.6 feet tall. Konohamaru's clothing consisted of grey shorts that stopped above his ankle and a yellow shirt with a red Konoha symbol printed on it under a pale green jacket with a dark green stripe down the middle. The last part pf his clothing was a long blue scarf.

Konohamaru was a loud and headstrong boy. He spent an inordinate amount of time inventing perverted ninjutsu he got from Naruto. He also picked up a number of good qualities from Naruto, such as the realisation that becoming Hokage was a long process that there were no shortcuts for. In his quest to rise to Naruto's level, Konohamaru masters a number of jōnin-level jutsuwhile still a genin and adopted a refusal to run from a fight, even against superior opponents.

Behind him, Udon and Moegi were staring at one of Gate Guardians with similar look of confusion.

Udon had short brown hair and dark eyes. He wore a black top, blue pants with regular shinobi sandals, and forehead protector on his forehead. He stood at 4.6 feet and was same age as Konohamaru.

Udon was an easy-going and quiet individual. He looked very sleepy, and had a drip of snot hanging from his nose. Udon had stated many times that he loves math, as he is sometimes seen writing math problems during class.

Meanwhile, Moegi beautiful in-blooming young Kunoichi with same age as Konohamaru and Udon. She stood at 4.5 feet tall. She had orange hair tied up, with red elastics, into two very large pigtails. She also had a perpetual blush. She wore a Konohagakure forehead protector traditionally. Her outfit was a sleeveless purple vest over a violet t-shirt. Moegi also had on a layered skirt with mid thigh boots. She was quite optimistic, free spirited and very confident.

Standing behind the three genin, Sakura was staring at Izumo with a similar confused look.

Sakura was standing fully at 5.2 feet tall. She had fair skin, green eyes, and pink hair. She cut her hair and keeps it under shoulder-length from that point onward, which she sometimes pins up in a ponytail while working.

Sakura's typical outfit consisted of a red top with a white colored halo image on her back. Accompanying this were black gloves, low-heel, knee-high boots, black shorts underneath a short grey apron skirt, and grey elbow protectors. The cloth of her forehead protector was changed to red and she carried a medical pouch.

Sakura was female member of Team Seven under the infamous Kakashi Hatake.

When Sakura saw a knowing look on Izumo's face, and she remembered what her Shishō (Master) had told her, her eyes became wider in understanding. "Don't tell me..." she breathed out.

Izumo and Kotetsu grinned at same time, and then Kotetsu opened his mouth to answer the Godaime Hokage's apprentice. "Yes... he's back!"

Konohamaru and his friends immediately understood what the gate guardians truly meant, their eyes opened wide in understanding. Then, their expression showed happiness and excitement.

"Where is he now?" Sakura asked hastily, her expression showed she would not take no nonsense answer or she would show them what she had gained being Godaime's apprentice.

"They were going on that way" answered Izumo simply as he pointed at certain direction.

The four of them immediately went to the direction Izumo had told them, they were leaving the to chunin without second thought to catch someone they were missing in past two and half years.

 **~ The Tale of Gallant Naruto ~**

"Ahhh! It's good going back! I'm missing this place so much!" said a young man, he was standing on flat top of pole.

He was standing fully at feet. He had golden colored blond hair that jutted on all directions imitating the sun, pair of blue eyes, three symmetrical lines on his each cheeks, and peach colored tan skin. He wore black Gakuran jacket, with orange colored zipper, that had side tails, pair of orange trousers, a bigger than normal ninja pouch on his back, and pair of black Tabi. On his upper part of his right arm was forehead protector with Konoha symbol engraved in it, which tied by black cloth, while on his left arm was red band with black swirl. He stood at 5.5 feet tall.

His name was Uzumaki Naruto, he was the Jinchūriki (Power of Human Sacrifice) of Kyūbi no Bakegitsune (Nine tailed monster fox), the apprentice of the Toad Sage Jiraiya, and he was also said Sage's successor in everything.

He had been away from his birth place and the village he had been growing up for past two and half years, it was just like yesterday after he left Konoha's gate for his torture trip. Yes, torture trip. He would not call it as training trip, his Shishō had put him through a lot and all of them were mostly very painful both mentally and physically. Thankfully, there were some pleasant moment in the so called torture trip.

Naruto's blue eyes caught a certain addition on Hokage Rock and he let out small chuckling. "Heh, it seems they have finished adding Tsunade-Baachan's face on it as well. Just you wait Baa-chan! My face will be on here someday, just you wait it, dattebayo!" He exclaimed exuberantly with wide smirk on his face.

Suddenly, his cheeks were dotted by pink hue as his mind went to certain detail as he remembered about the blond haired female Hokage. His smirk turned into a wrong-sounded giggle. "Huehehehehe~ I wonder if Baa-chan's assets are still as marvelous as before... huehehehehe~"

Right, everyone... Naruto had let out a perverted giggle that was not unlike certain self proclaimed gallant sage's perverted giggle.

Speaking about the said gallant sage, he was watching Naruto from the street. He had proud smile on his face. Really, Naruto had become his true Legacy!

Jiraiya was a man in his fifties and was standing at 6.2 feet. He had a wart on the left side of his nose and waist-length, spiky white hair that he usually ties back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face. There were red lines under his eyes which extended further down his face. His usual attire was a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he wore mesh armour that was visible at his wrists and ankles. He also wore hand guards, a black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, and a red haori with two yellow circles on each side. He carried a large scroll on his back, he had a tattoo on his left palm, and he wears a horned forehead protector with the symbol 油 (oil), denoting his affiliation with Mount Myōboku, the holy ground of Toad Summon Creature.

Despite being the member of three legendary ninjas, the Sage of Mt. Myobōku, and Yondaime Hokage's mentor, Jiraiya was generally light-hearted and gregarious, making jokes at his own expense and giving a mirthful laugh about it afterwards. In his interactions with others, he liked to pretend to be smug or selfish, upsetting them so that he can further rile them up with his humour. Even when entering combat he did not miss an opportunity to be flashy and over-the-top, striking kabuki poses and giving dramatic self-introductions; these intros are often interrupted in some way, and Jiraiya was quick to express his annoyance at whoever was responsible. Friends and foes alike were fond of Jiraiya for his eccentricities, admiring that somebody so seemingly irreverent could in actuality be an extremely competent shinobi: he was deeply loyal to Konoha despite how often he is away from it.

He was also mentor and godfather of Naruto.

In past two and half year, Jiraiya had not forgotten to shape Naruto into a man worthy of his LEGACY! (Yes, by legacy, I mean THAT legacy!) He had successfully corrupted the single track-minded adolescent Ninja. Unfortunately, he could not get rid Naruto's oblivious ness of women's feeling. He did not understand the subtle hint from female who had fallen from his charm, but he would understand if the female was the one who was initiating the game. When he knew it was open game, he would not shy away like some skittish virgin. And yes, Naruto was not virgin anymore.

Do not take it wrong, Naruto was still aiming to be Hokage and dragging his wayward teammate back to Konoha, but he had taken interest in some activities an adolescent like him indulging in.

'Okay—' he stopped his perverted thoughts all of sudden, 'I feel it is wrong to think Baa-chan like that! Though she is very hot, she's like family and she's off limit!'

"Naruto!"

"Boss!"

"Naruto-niichan!"

Naruto's eyes blinked as he heard those familiar sounds, he tore his face from Hokage Rock and then stared down to the street. His eyes opened wide in surprise when he saw who were below here on the street. 'It cannot be...'

Naruto immediately hopped down on the street, and went closer to familar young woman.

He stared the familar pink hair, and then his eyes trailed down. He drank the sight of exotic girl in front of him.

Said girl did the same, she stared Naruto ups and downs.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto?"

They called each other with unsure tone mixed with wonderment.

Naruto understood he had grown well enough in past year, it was thanks to his Master's torture. However, after witnessing the changes in his only female teammates, he understood how significant their growth actually was.

"Naruto! Oh my god! You're grown so much! You made me almost mistaken you for someone else. Your heights were passing mine too!" Sakura breathed out in wonder.

It was almost like a trick for Sakura, her boisterous friend had grown up into different character. His presence was also different, he looked very confident at himself and he oozed charisma and presence that makes you feel safe and comforted. She dared to think Naruto becoming handsome too...

'Now, Naruto is here and I have become stronger too! We can search and bring Sasuke back now, and Team Seven will be complete, just like in the past' mused Sakura "however, it is not a shame to get know what Naruto thinks about the current me...'

"Naruto," Sakura called out, she successfully took Naruto attention "what do you think about me?" She asked bashfully, her cheeks tinted with pink color slightly.

Naruto's mouth opened for awhile, but a sound never came out. Surprisingly, his face scrunched into thoughtful expression. To be honest, Sakura kinda nervous when he saw Naruto's look.

"Well," Naruto began "you're not grown that much in certain department..." Naruto stated as he stared at Sakura's chest. Then, he closed his eyes and scratched the back of his head, his lips curved up into small smirk.

Tick marks popped on Sakura's forehead, her knuckles balled tightly and she was ready to deliver her feminine fury. However, Naruto was not finished yet.

"But, it does not mean you're less beautiful, Sakura-chan. Your face have matured very much and it gives touch of mature beauty for your appearance. More than that, you have really wonderful hips, shapely thighs, and long beautiful legs that goes well with your beauty. Breasts aren't what makes woman beautiful you know, you have your own charm. Heh, you're really grown up into beautiful young maiden, Sakura-chan..."

Ba-Dump...

The plan to pummel Naruto with her Chakra Enhanced Strength was gone together with the fleeting wind, Sakura felt her heartbeats quickened by Naruto's honest and flattering assessment.

Sakura's eyes opened wide, her words were lost for her, and she could feel her cheeks were hot from sudden blood rush. She was sure her face was really pink just like her namesake.

Unfortunately for Sakura, the assault at her maiden's heart had yet to finish.

As if the gods were favoring Naruto, the gentle breeze picked up. The wind was strong enough to flutter Naruto's free fringes and bangs. It upped Naruto's attractiveness into new level.

It was not as overkill as when Naruto shook his hair when it was wet. It was too over kill, even Jiraiya had admitted it himself. When Naruto's shook his wet hair freely while smiling, it made the super pervert questioned his own sexuality as he found Naruto was so fucking handsome. Such handsome ness was forbidden. Heck! Jiraiya had labelled it as Kinjutsu (Forbidden Technique) unique only for Naruto! It was ultimate lady-killer technique! Jiraiya had never felt so proud for his godson and apprentice, and cursed his luck to have something like that at the same time.

The effect of Naruto's fluttering fringes and bangs, and his small smirk rattled nearby women's mind who saw that. Sakura, and Moegi, who was standing on where they took full burnt of Naruto incomplete lady-killer technique had become speechless. The two girls were rooted on their spot with crimson face, eyes opening wide and glazing slightly and jaw hanging slightly.

Ba-Dump...

Ba-Dump...

Ba-Dump...

'Wha—what is this? Why my heart is beating so fast! Why am I flustering like this? And since when Naruto becomes very... attractive?' Sakura wondered, her balled fist closed together on center of her chest. She tried to calm her heart, but it was useless.

"Sakura-chan? Are you okay? Your face is very red? Do you have fever?"

Sakura snapped from her trance, her head whipped backwards instinctively from the close proximity of Naruto's face. She saw genuine concern on his blue eyes, it made her heart beating crazily, worse than before.

'Shit! I need somewhere peaceful to calm my frantic mind' stated Sakura in her head.

"ImsorryNarutobutIneedtomeetmyShishō!" Sakura blurted out, and then she zapped to who know where with speed that put Lee and Gai's speed without their weight shame.

"Huh?" Naruto let out a confused sound. Then, he turned to another girl in their group; Moegi "Moegi, do you know why—are you sick too?"

Instead of answering Naruto, Moegi staggered backwards because concern on Naruto's face. "N-no, Na-Naruto-niichan... I just... you... I... Sakura-san... excusemeIforgetaboutsomethinginportant! SeeyalaterNarutoniichan!" Moegi stammered and vanished as fast as Sakura.

Naruto scratched his head, his face showed how lost he was. When he saw some women were staring at him with blushing face, he stared back at them dully. Thankfully, it did the wonder. They turned their head away and continued whatever they were doing from before.

"What the hell, boss? Since when you're this handsome?"

Konohamaru's question with hint of bewildered tone took Naruto's attention. Naruto stared at someone he saw as little brother and student with deadpan.

"What do you mean Kono? I'm always handsome and awesome dammit!"

"But you were not THAT handsome before!" Konohamaru yelled in exasperation. His plan to show Naruto his improved Sexy Jutsu was forgotten by what transpired so far. Then, he began to rant...

Tick marks appeared on Naruto's forehead, his eyebrow was twitching dangerously. When Udon saw that, he tried to dissuade the tension.

"Konohamaru, I think, it is just the effect of Naruto-niichan growing up!"

Konohamaru stopped his rant, he had pensive expression on his face. "Well, you're likely correct..." trailed Konohamaru.

The two genin then began their own discussion about Naruto's earlier stunt, they ignored Naruto who was not far away from them.

Naruto just watched the two genin with dull look, and then he turned his eyes to Jiraiya's direction. A bead of sweat immediately rolled behind his back when he saw Jiraiya's condition.

The fearsome Toad Sage was crouching on the fence with gloomy aura around him, Naruto could hear small whispers like "Damn lucky brat!", "It isn't fair!", and "How the heck he do it without realizing it?".

The blond haired Shinobi just stared dully at his sensei for small moment, and then he returned his eyes to Konohamaru and Udon. "So? Do you want to follow me to Baa-chan's office?"

Konohamaru and Udon stopped their discussion, they stared at each other, and then they gave Naruto eager nod.

"Oy, Ero-sensei, let's go to meet Baa-chan!" Naruto called Jiraiya out.

"Dammit brat! For Sage's Sake! Stop calling me that!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..."

Naruto, with Konoharu, Udon, and a grumbling Jiraiya, moved to Hokage Tower.

Naruto had missed a certain blue haired heiress with white eyes who was leaning on a fence not too far from his previous position and was pinching her nose to stop her nosebleed.

Really, Jiraiya was right to label the previous phenomenon as forbidden and dangerous. Naruto had perfect weapon to sway lady's mind, and coupled by what Jiraiya had turned the boy into, many females were doomed by his charm.

Yes... The Story of Gallant Naruto began begins here!

* * *

 **This story is smut, true! But, there will be a romance, fluff, and character development in this story.**

 **Sakura won't immediately fall in love with Naruto. You'll find out her dilema between choosing over Naruto and Sasuke later.**

 **Naruto's outfit was his outfit in The Last.**

 **Naruto was not OP... yet. He is slightly more powerful than his Canon when he comes back to Konoha. Jiraiya were not neglecting Naruto training like some peoples think. It was shown when he could fight against his dangerous enemies in Shippuden series. Don't blame Jiraiya if Naruto seems not grown that much after his training trip. He has grown by leaps and bounds, but his enemies are freaking monsters, more with Akatsuki's members than the others!**

 **Do not forget to leave your review! Flame will be ignored!**


	2. It was just a smut book!

**What if when in the training trip Jiraiya decided to abuse Naruto's clone to train the boy EVERYTHING he knew? Well, come is the Gallant Naruto Uzumaki, Jiraiya's true legacy, and budding Super-Pervert surpassing his own Master! Follow canon with slight twist! Smut with plot & humor! Less idiot Naruto!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. This story is purely fiction that comes from author's imagination. If you cannot differ between reality and fiction, then please stop reading this story at instant! I do not want some morons complaining after I have warned you all!

* * *

 **Chapter 02:** It was just a smut book!

* * *

Naruto and co were walking in leisure pace inside Hokage tower, their destination was Hokage's office. As they were walking together, some Ninjas and workers inside Hokage tower were greeting them as they passed by the group.

Naruto was excited to see the busty Hokage, he missed his mother figure after two and half years he left for the torture trip.

"Boss! Do you have new technique you could train me? You have trained for two and half years with Jiraiya-sama, oy? You must have many awesome technique, oy?"

And as they were walking, Konohamaru had yet to stop his plastering. The grandson of late Sandaime Hokage really wanted to be trained by his big brother figure and proclaimed rival.

However, instead of answering Konohamaru, Naruto kept his blank look forwards. He resisted his instinct to flinch whenever Konohamaru mentioning his training trip. The horror was rooted deep in Naruto's psyche, he was not too fond for his training experience. They were a true unadulterated torture Jiraiya had proclaimed as training.

"You know what, Kono?" Naruto asked suddenly, earning Konohamaru's attention "I'll show you something if you shut up and stop mentioning my... training trip."

Konohamaru raised his eyebrow curiously, he was curious to why Naruto seemed to shy away from memory of his training trip, they should have been awesome, right? After all, the trainer was one of Dansetsu no Sannin (Three Legendary Ninja).

"We're here brat..."

Jiraiya's proclamation took the younger Ninjas' attention. Naruto, Konohamaru, and silent Udon found out they were standing in front of a simple wooden door, it was portal to enter Hokage office.

Facing with something that could distract him from the painful memory, Naruto immediately kicked the door open. "Tsunade-baachan! I'm back dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

At split second, his honed instinct screamed at him to roll his body aside. Knowing it was good for his health following his instinct, Naruto decided to roll his body. At that moment, something passed his body in hairbreadth with terminal velocity speed. It was very fortunate of Naruto, but very unfortunate for the person who stood behind him, in this case was Konohamaru.

The young boy felt something hard slammed his handsome face and he saw everything gone dark at instant, Konohamaru dropped on the floor awhile later with swirling eyes and red mark on his face, courtesy of empty sake bottle.

"Hoo? You seem growing slightly brat. You could not dodge something like that in the past."

Naruto stared at the person who had thrown the empty sake bottle at him, and he immediately saw the beautiful face of Tsunade Senju, Godaime Hokage and his mother figures.

Tsunade Senju had appearance of beautiful young woman with brown eyes and straight, shoulder-length blonde hair that she usually keeps tied in two loose ponytails. A violet diamond shaped seal was clearly visible on her forehead. Although she was called flat-chested when she was younger, Tsunade has large breasts, which Jiraiya estimates to be 106 centimetres in circumference; she was in fact widely regarded as the most beautiful kunoichi in the world.

Despite being in her fifties, Tsunade maintained the appearance of a young woman using Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique).

Tsunade often wore a grass-green haori with the kanji 賭 (Gamble) written on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wore a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse was closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She wore open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels. She had red polish on both her fingernails and toenails and used a soft pink lipstick.

Naruto's eyes traveled down to pair of the biggest breasts he had pleasure to know. They were really amazing, magnificent, gravity defying pair of heavenly mounds. His eyes only took the amazing sight for split second before he stared back at her beautiful face. He did not want to anger his mother figure and superior, he knew Tsunade's ill temper and her super power, he did not want to be a victim of her mean Chakra empowered hook.

Thankfully, Tsunade's brown eyes kept staring at his appearance with fondness. If she knew what he had done, she stayed silent.

"Ahahaha!" Naruto scratched the back of his head, his body language and small laughter looked awkward "Well, it was all thank to Ero-Sennin's... training..." Naruto recited the 'training' part with dull tone and slight wince.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the subtle body language, she sent her teammate a look who was smiling smugly not far from Naruto's position. When her inquisitive look was caught by Jiraiya, the self-proclaimed super pervert let out his smug smile blooming into wide cocky smirk. Tsunade shook her head with hint of bewilderment and exasperation at that.

Suddenly, the door behind Naruto was open, it took everyone's attention, except Konohamaru who was still out cold on the floor. From the door, a black haired beauty entered the office.

"Tsunade-sama, I bring the file you have asked me to collect..." said a feminine tone belonged to Shizune Kato.

When Naruto saw Shizune, he immediately perked up. "Shizune-neechan!"

Shizune turned her head to see who had called her, her eyes showed wonderment when she saw a handsome blond haired young man with blue eyes. She finally connected the dot when she saw three straight lines on his cheeks, and her eyes opened wide in surprise.

"Oh my... Naruto-kun?"

Shizune was a fair-skinned woman of average height, standing fully at 5.5 feet, and slender build with black eyes and hair. Her hair was straight and shoulder-length with bangs that cover her ears and frame her face. Shizune wore a long bluish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels. She, however, doesn't wear a forehead protector.

Shizune was always level-headed, practical and a rational thinker. As a result, she tended to stress over details, and to think with her heart. She was a very kind and calm person but will immediately rush to Tsunade's aid and in contrast, will become fierce and somewhat ruthless; a testament of her loyalty to Tsunade. At the same time however, she was not timid and was not afraid of objecting to Tsunade's decisions. She had a great sense of morale and ethics. She was also not the type to tire easily and was very energetic and efficient while acting in her capacity of Hokage's Assistant. Though she was a perfect example of woman with attitude you won't regret if married with, she had her own insecurity. She was a bit jealous of kunoichi like Tsunade, complaining about their assets compared to her own. All in all, Shizune was beautiful woman both appearance and mental wise.

"Yep! How have you been?"

"I'm fine! Look you've grown up into handsome young man, and you are getting rid your horrendous track suit too!"

Naruto pouted at that. His former attire was not that bad, was it? Well, even if it was that bad, it was something he treasured greatly because it's sentimental value. He did not get rid that track suit too, he still had it and he sealed it with his other precious possessions in a scroll.

"Hey, it wasn't that bad!" Naruto shouted indignantly. He faltered slightly when he saw Shizune's dull stare.

Naruto decided to change topic if their conversation, and like a metaphorical button flicked in his mind, his face became serious as he stared Shizune intently.

Tsunade and Shizune saw the sudden shift in Naruto's attitude, they were curious about it, slightly nervous in Shizune's case because she was target of Naruto's intense stare. She could not help but feel naked and uncomfortable by the intense stare from usually loud and exuberant teen.

"You know Shizune-neechan, I was not aware about it in the past, but you're really beautiful" said Naruto seriously.

"Eh?" Shizune let out a startled choke, her body reeled back in surprise. Her cheeks were tainted by pink hue and it made her looks cuter.

"Yeah... you're like what? In your thirties, but looks! You're still beautiful and youthful as if you have never aged a day at all!" Naruto stated with slight narrowed eyes, showing how serious he was.

"Wha—what?"

Shizune was lost, she could not reply Naruto's flattering compliments. It was too sudden and it caught her off guard. Moreover, she had never seen or heard Naruto acting like this before. Shizune knew Naruto was very blunt, although he was flirting it was a honest assessment and it was basically true whatever the blond had said. If he stated she was beautiful and she looked youthful, then they were true.

However, Shizune lost of words was because she did not know how to react. Do not be mistaken, Shizune had become target of flattery and flirting from many men in the past. She would reply them with polite smile, or in a rare case an awkward smile if the one who hit her was absurd individual like certain spandex wearing Jōnin somewhere in the village. Though it was unlikely.

But, Naruto was different!

Shizune had thought the boy as little brother figure, though she was not sure about it. She could easily treat him like little sibling in the past since he acting like a hyperactive little boy. However, this time was different. Naruto has grown into handsome young man, and they did not have enough time to create a proper sibling bond in the past. Naruto's training trip had made the bridge to create such bond out of reach.

Shizune was trying her best to calm her nerves. She could not let herself losing her composure. She was a freaking Jōnin and apprentice of Tsunade Senju for fuck's sake! A little flattery should not screw her mind so much!

Unfortunately, before Shizune could calm herself, Naruto delivered his critical hit. "Yeah... you're really beautiful when I am finally aware of it. Heh, I'll feel jealous to whomever lucky enough to be your boyfriend Shizune-nee..." said Naruto with thick emotion in his expressive blue eyes.

Shizune's pink tinted cheeks turned very red like a boiled crab, her heartbeats were erratic. It was because Naruto's current expression and the tone he had used. In Shizune's head, he sounded very romantic, he was like a true lover who let his beloved to be with other man for the happiness of the woman he loved. A selfless love and true sacrifice in the name of love! It was too romantic, flattering, and very beautiful concept. It moved Shizune's heart and messed her mind more.

Even if Shizune looked like serious kunoichi, deep down she was yearning for a male company. She was in her late twenties for Bijū's sake and she had never had good romantic experience because she had followed Tsunade and kept said Healer out of trouble for more than a decade.

Because her loneliness and yearning, she had wondered how the feeling of having thoughtful and wonderful boyfriend. And the type of boyfriend she had dreamed so far oddly was like Naruto at the moment. It was really scary for Shizune.

And there were his intense stare, his honest to god compliment, his mature handsome face and his seriousness that was very different from when perverted people like Jiraiya flirting with you! All of them were too much for Shizune. The sudden relentless assaults at her maiden heart had rendered her logic useless.

It was losing ground for her and Shizune was aware of that, her beating heart and erratic thoughts would not help her. She should get the hell out of Naruto's presence before she made fool of herself!

Shizune red face turned blank without emotion, it was her coping mechanism to hold herself together at the moment. Then, she passed Naruto without any word, and then she went to her mentor and put the file of Tsunade's desk.

"Tsunade-sama, excuse me, this is the files you need and I'll excuse myself. I have important appointment in hospital and I cannot ignore it" said Shizune at the bewildered Tsunade, her tone was mechanical just like her movement. If Tsunade did not know Shizune better, her apprentice was like a survivor of Danzo Shimura's special conditioning. It was really scary concept!

Tsunade just nodded her head unsurely, she did not know what she should say and she decided to be silent.

When she got permission to leave, Shizune did not wait any longer and she left Hokage's office. All her movements were eerily like a drone. She left the room full of bewildered peoples, with exception of unconscious Konohamaru and Jiraiya who was shaking his head in disbelief. Jiraiya had seen it many times and it had never ceased his disbelief. In fact, some hidden ANBU members in the room were perplexed by what had transpired.

Tsunade suddenly snapped out of her bewildered state, her brown eyes immediately steeled and they glared pointedly at her former teammate, asking for answer. She knew whatever the heck that had happened was not normal and it had Jiraiya's smell on it.

When the white haired sage saw his beloved crush look, he immediately sweated bullets. He was freaking nervous. He knew that look! If he answered something wrong, he would be pummeled to near death, healed, beaten, healed again, and finally his balls would get crushed!

Jiraiya immediately gave chain of hand signs at his former teammate.

'Naruto finally hit his puberty and have interest to opposite gender' was what Jiraiya signed at Tsunade. However, Godaime Hokage did not believe it immediately, she still had some skepticism at Jiraiya's reasoning. Well, this was Jiraiya, the notorious self-proclaimed super-pervert who told her! She could take everything on face value if it was about the sake of her son/little brother figure.

'I'll see it more before I can find out whatever corruption Jiraiya has implanted in Naruto's mind. He'll be in world of pain if I find out Naruto has become pervert like him!' Tsunade thought spitefully.

Meanwhile, Naruto stood dumbfounded on his spot, his eyes stared blankly at empty air in front of him. Then, he snapped out of his trance and scratched his cheek. 'Huh? What was that? I'm sure I have polished my flirting technique! Ero-Sennin said my skill is already top notch! Damn it seems I need to train more!' Naruto mused in his head.

"Ehem!" Tsunade cleared her throat to take other's attention. It did the charm as everyone focused at her once again, even the hidden ANBU members.

Then, Tsunade sent a signal to one of hidden ANBU members. The said ANBU member immediately did the job as Hokage's errand boy. Naruto felt the ANBU leaving the room, but he was none pulsed. His attention focused at Tsunade when she tried to speak.

"So, Naruto, what have you—"

"Owwie, what was the heck that hit me?" Konohamaru eloquently cut Tsunade as he was back to impure world.

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched by that. "Brat, do not cut me when I'm speaking!" She said with annoyed tone.

When Konohamaru heard that, he jumped and then stood straight. "Sir, yes sir!" He gave salute at Godaime Hokage. Then, he stood next to his silent teammate.

"Like I have said before I was being cut rudely" Tsunade flashed annoyed gaze at Konohamaru who looked sheepish "what have you got in past two and half year, Naruto?"

Naruto instinctively winced as he remembered his experience in training trip. The unadulterated horror experience came back with vengeance. Tsunade, Konohamaru and Udon stared at Naruto oddly before they turned their sight at Jiraiya who looked damn smug.

"Heh," Jiraiya began as he felt other attention at him "you can put Naruto at high level Jōnin with S-ranked threat, Tsunade-hime. He has become very powerful under my tutelage!" Jiraiya proclaimed boastfully.

Tsunade raised her eyebrow in skepticism. Do not take her wrong, Tsunade had full faith for her little brother/son figure, but two and half year and Jiraiya boasted Naruto had become high level Jōnin with S-rank threat was too much even for her.

Naruto was not weak by any mean before he left for training trip. But, he was only high genin pure skill wise, mid chunin level if she added his insane amounts of chakra and lack of control for said chakra, low jōnin if she added his army clones, and mid jōnin of she added Kyūbi chakra Naruto could hold back and stay sane.

Then, she reminded Naruto's favorite Jutsu, her eyes opened wide slightly. She immediately stared at Jiraiya with much intensity. "Kage Bunshin?" Tsunade questioned unsurely.

Jiraiya let out a diabolical wide smirk that unnerved everyone in the room, except for Naruto who was drowned in painful memory. "Many, many Kage Bunshin... I have broken him and rebuilt him from zero... I taught him everything, even the academical stuffs he deems useless."

"How much?"

"Thousands, around 2000 per day..."

Tsunade winced at that. Poor boy, she knew what kind of horror Jiraiya had forced the boy to endure. She knew Naruto hated studying something he deems useless and most of academic subjects were in that category.

Konohamaru and Udon had confused expression, but they were also in awe when they heard Naruto could create 2000 clones each day.

Meanwhile, the hidden ANBU in the room were widening their eyes at that. They felt pity at the blond haired boy and they respected him from his insane amounts of clones he could create.

Suddenly, the door was opened, and Sakura entered the room. She stood straight when she saw Naruto, pink tint spread on her cheeks. "Na-Naruto?" She called out the dozing boy with a stammer.

Naruto snapped from his horrifying memory, he was glad someone making him forgets of that experience. When he saw a bashful Sakura, his eyes lit up immediately. "Hi, Sakura-chan... are you fine? You were disappeared before? You made me very worried!" Naruto questioned with clear concern in his expressive blue eyes.

The memories of their previous meeting just awhile ago resurfaced in Sakura's head, added with Naruto's blue eyes in which filled with concern, her face turned bright red.

'Get grip on yourself girl! It is just Naruto, shannaro!' Sakura tried to calm herself, but it was useless. 'Dammit, what in the hell had happened to him in past two and half years? He is like a very different person... he is so, so... charming... shannaro!'

She felt conflicted in her heart. The budding feelings for Naruto she had yet to acknowledge was warring against her silly crush and monkey love for Sasuke. She needed a time to short her feelings, and she could not do that in Naruto's presence. In the end, she acted skittish around Naruto and could not see him in the eyes.

Tsunade sent a dull look at the two teenagers. She could feel headache will appear in nearby future because of this. Tsunade settled with massaging her temples instead.

When he saw Sakura's reactions around him, Naruto's face stayed same. But, inwardly he was frowning. 'What have I done wrong? Sakura-chan seems sick around me? I have followed Ero-Sennin's advice to show concern and not to be very noisy around woman... ugh! Women are complicated beings...'

Then, Naruto felt another familiar presence outside of the room, he remembered whenever he and Sakura were in office it was usually about business, and it meant another member of Team Seven would be in here too. Connecting the dot, Naruto immediately understood who was outside.

Naruto jumped outside through the open window, he missed Sakura's relieved sigh and Tsunade's tick marks on her forehead by his brazen act. Naruto landed on rooftop ans he saw Team Seven's leader; Kakashi Hatake.

Kakashi had spiky silver hair oriented to his left-side, dark grey eyes, and typically a relaxed, heavy-lidded expression. His damaged left eye was covered with his forehead protector. He wore a mask to cover the lower half of his face.

Kakashi wore Konoha's standard infantry clothing: a flak jacket, dark blue pants, and a long-sleeve shirt. He also wore finger-less gloves with metal plates. He stood fully at 5.9 feet heights.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto greeted Kakashi happily.

Kakashi's lone eyes opened wide slightly when he saw Naruto's new appearance. 'Sensei, Kushina-sempai, your son has grown up so much. He has become like you, sensei, with Kushina-sempai's facial structure...' mused Kakashi.

"You have grown up very much Naruto, and you have lessened the amounts of orange on you too, what a surprise?" Kakashi stated with his famous eye-smile.

Naruto scratched his nape awkwardly, a pout on his face as Kakashi mentioned his favorite color. Then, he perked when he remembered something. "Kakashi-sensei, I have something for you!"

Naruto took something from his pouch. He took a book and gave it to Kakashi.

Kakashi's lone eye opened wide in surprise. "Naruto, this is... the new issued Icha-Icha tactic that have not printed out in public yet!" Kakashi breathed out in wonderment.

"Yeah, Ero-Sennin gave this to me, but I think it is good present for you!"

Kakashi accepted the book as if it was the holy Bible from the God himself. Before Kakashi could open it, Naruto gave him another book. This one made Kakashi's eye opened wider than from before.

"Impossible... I can accept you have the new volume of Icha-Icha Tactic... but... this... this is..." Kakashi's tone was quivering, his tears pooled on the corner of his lone eyes. In fact, the cloth of his forehead protector that hid his Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye) was damp too. "How can you get your hand on this baby, Naruto? The writer of this book is really mysterious!" Kakashi questioned with hitching breath.

The second book Naruto gave to Kakashi was a burnt orange covered book with "Tengoku ni Naru: Koi ni senshi meiden" (Becoming the Heaven: Warrior Maiden in Love) title written in bold black-colored ink.

"Well, I know the author very well. Heh, it was funny actually..."

"I don't care, thank you very much for the gift Naruto! You're my damn best student! Screw Sasuke and Sakura! You're my favorite!" Kakashi shouted hysterically as he jumped to glomp Naruto in manly hug.

Naruto instinctively jumped back as he felt his danger alarm rang in his mind, he jumped into Hokage's office, but the hysteric Kakashi was hot in his trail.

"Jōnin Hatake, please stop your childish act for awhile. We are in my office damn it!" Tsunade shouted with frustrated tone.

But, Kakashi had a gal to ignore an annoyed Tsunade. He was busy to catch Naruto in a manly hug.

"What the hell Kakashi-sensei, stop that! It was creepy! It was just a smut like Ero-sennin book!" Naruto said with dull terrified tone as he hid behind Tsunade.

Kakashi's body stopped, and then stiffened. Then, his body began shaking. "Just a smut? Just a smut? What kind of blasphemy was that! This book is more than smut!" Kakashi shouted indignantly as he pointed his free index finger at the book on his other hand. "The previous volume was piece of magnificent art! The story, the plot, the characters and their development, everything in the previous volume was truly work of God of Literature! Tengku no Naru: Misute rareta sekai de kawaisōna shōfu (Becoming the Heaven: the poor scarlet woman in the forsaken world) has moved my heart that encased in frozen rigid ice of tragedy! You hear me Naruto! The story had melted my frozen heart, the heart that encased in ice when I found out my father had commited a seppuku, and then frozen even more when Obito died! And then became cold rigid when Rin was died, and finally died when my Sensei died, it made me feeling a hope again! Do not you dare bad mouthing my salvation!"

Kakashi roared in the end, and because Naruto was hiding behind Tsunade, she had taken the full burnt of Kakashi's zealous proclamation. Kakashi's body was spasming, his mask was stained by white froth, and his lone eye was bloodshot. He was likely ready to rip Naruto apart, forgetting his earlier proclamation.

"Kakashi-sensei, is that..." Sakura's small voice trailed as she saw the book in Kakashi's hand.

Kakashi whipped his head at Sakura's direction, his body language showed utter smugness. "Yes, Sakura... this is... the new volume of Tengoku no Naru in which should have in market in next two months!" Kakashi proclaimed dramatically, the aura of smugness became more apparent.

"How?" Sakura's voice was filled with disbelief.

"Naruto gave it to me!"

Sakura's body straightened, her face became blank, and her head turned to her teammate's direction mechanically. Her frigid body was like a coiled bow string ready to shoot an arrow, and predatory glint flashed in her eyes, she eyed Naruto like a prey. But, before she could lunge at Naruto to demand one for herself, the hidden ANBU had come out and encircled Naruto, and at the same time Tsunade.

"Uzumaki-san, do you have another copy?"

"Can you give me one too?"

"I'll buy the copy twice the price of the market price!"

"I'll buy it ten times the market price!"

The ANBU demanded one by one. They have forgotten they should have hidden, but their excitement and their zeal for the book had made them forgetting it.

Tsunade who could not contain her temper anymore finally snapped. "All of you, SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M THE FUCKING HOKAGE HERE, AND DO NOT TEST MY PATIENCE DAMMIT! SHOW SOME DECORUMS OF RESPECT IN MY PRESENCE IN YOUR WORKING TIME NONETHELESS! IT WAS JUST A BOOK!"

Unfortunately, it seems like a wrong choice when Tsunade said the book was just a book. Six pair of eyes could only stare at their superior with frigid look that was only a zealot, who heard someone slandered their holy Bible, could make.

Meanwhile, Naruto had a deadpan facial expression as everything had spiraled out of control because HIS book.

* * *

 **For now, I have planned Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Shion, Samui, Kurotsuchi, Shizuka, Yakumo, Ryūzetsu, Tenten (for the girls from same group Naruto will woe), Shizune, Mei, Koyuki, Konan, Ayame, Anko, Guren (older woman), Moegi, Hanabi, and Amaru (Younger girls). They will have their character development. I'll keep track for it in author's note.**

 **For Kurenai and Yugao I won't add them. They are off limits because the plot.**

 **This story will have humor in it too, I hope you all can enjoy it.**

 **Heroine love meter:**

 **Hinata: Unlocked, 80% (still need development to get rid her stuttering fool moments)**

 **Sakura: Unlocked, 5% (still in early stage of character development. Having internal conflict)**

 **Shizune: Unlocked, 10% (still in early stage of character development. Having internal conflict)**

 **Moegi: Unlocked, 15% (still in early stage of character development. Feeling confused of her reaction)**

 **?: Conquered, 100% (Can you give me the correct answer who is she?)**

 **Do not forget your review guys! I'll be happy if you leave it!**


	3. Team Seven's Reactivation

**What if when in the training trip Jiraiya decided to abuse Naruto's clone to train the boy EVERYTHING he knew? Well, come in the Gallant Naruto Uzumaki, Jiraiya's true legacy, and budding Super-Pervert who'll surpass his own Master! Follow canon with slight twist! Smut with plot & humor! Less idiot Naruto!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. This story is purely fiction that comes from author's imagination. If you cannot differ between reality and fiction, then please stop reading this story at instant! I do not want some morons complaining after I have warned you all!

* * *

Chapter 03: Team Seven's Reactivation

* * *

Training field number three had many memories created in it. It was the place where the late Sandaime Hokage was trained by Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage when the said Sandaime was still young. In that place too, Sandaime Hokage trained the three young Ninja who would be hailed as Dansetsu no Sannin in second Shinobi world war. Yondaime Hokage had also trained his students in Training Field Number 3, and it was also a place where Team Seven, which was also known as Team Kakashi, trained regularly.

Three years ago, Team Seven had their Genin test in here and Naruto had been the one who was tied in one of 3 wooden poles, which was the characteristic of Training Field 3. At that time, Team Seven was still complete. But today, the remaining members of Team Seven were meeting once again in this field after two and half years Team Seven was put on hold.

Standing in middle of open field was Kakashi Hatake. This time he was not holding any book. He knew how much the remaining members of his team had grown. His lone black eye was staring at two figures standing few feet away from his position. The two figures were his students; Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno.

'Let's finish this farce soon, I want to read my new book...' mused Kakashi. The book he mentioned was the one Naruto had written, he was still oblivious at the truth and Naruto himself did not want to tell everyone he was the author.

Naruto had his reason why he hid it.

Kakashi took two bells from his Ninja pouch and showed them to the two teenagers. "Just like in the past, take this bells from me with intent to kill..." drawled Kakashi, his tone was nonchalant and lazy.

He tied the bells on his belt and stared at his students with perfect poker face. Well, he was really hard to read with his mask on, but his indifferent look showed how much he mastering the art of poker face.

Meanwhile, on the other side, Naruto was fastening his forehead protector on his forehead. He needed to be serious and he did not want his front fringes to impede his vision. Next to him, Sakura was putting her gloves on, a vindictive smirk on her face. She had forced her mind to forget her internal conflict about her teammate next to her, she needed to focus in here.

When they finally finished their preparation, Kakashi immediately started the test. "The test begins now..."

Kakashi was slightly surprised when he found out his two students just readied themselves and did not initiate the first attack, not even the hot headed Naruto. 'Well, they are grown up now. They won't blindly attack me anymore...' mused Kakashi in his head.

The three stayed on their spot, their body was tense amd ready. When the clock ticked and nobody made a move, Kakashi decided to initiate the first move. He used Shunshin no Jutsu (teleportation technique).

"A bunshin?" Sakura questioned rhetorically. The illusion on the fast movement technique made it looks like Bunshin popped out of existence.

Naruto knew better, he could feel Kakashi fast movement just awhile ago but he did not correct Sakura's mistake. He was busy finding where Kakashi was hiding.

Sakura's eyeballs shifted to left, right and up. She tried to find where Kakashi was.

Finally, her eyes locked at the ground. She let out small nasty smile as she found out where Kakashi was hiding.

Sakura pulled her hand back, her fist balled tightly, and she channeled chakra on her hand both ready to be released in pin point precision and to heal the after effect of the technique she would use. Then, she slammed her fist on the ground, hard, and she released her chakra at split second before the kinetic force of her punch effected her small hand.

The effect was instant, the ground was shattered, chunks of ground were thrown upwards, it was like a giant smashing the ground with all of its might.

And there was Kakashi, sitting between the uprooted chunks of ground, with expression resembled deer in highlights. His lone eye was bulging out and bead of sweat rolled beside his eye.

'Damn... I cannot get myself in the end of Sakura's temper. She has become second coming Tsunade-sama' mused a bewildered Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, I~ find~ you~" stated Sakura in singsong voice, her green eyes glinted with something that sent shivers on Kakashi's spine.

'This girl is bad news! I hope Naruto won't do anything stupid to piss her off...' prayed Kakashi for his other student's safety.

As if the Gods were spitting on his earnest pray, Naruto opened his mouth just a moment after Kakashi prayed for the blonde to not open his mouth loosely.

"Hoa? You have not only grown up more beautiful, but you're also powerful like Tsunade-baachan!" Naruto said with honest amazement.

Kakashi was waiting for Sakura to pummel Naruto like what had happened in the past, but he was really, really surprised when Sakura was blushing instead of pummeling Naruto. The pink haired girl, so far even, averted her eyes from Naruto, her readiness was faltered and changed by bashfulness for split second before it was back to its standby stance.

'What in the—What I'm missing?' Kakashi questioned himself after he saw Sakura's "strange" reaction.

Then, Kakashi snapped from his confusion when he saw Naruto dashed at him... 'Fast!' He shouted in his mind as Naruto appeared in front of him in split second.

Kakashi crossed his hands in front of his chest, but he was not prepared for the powerful punch that rattled his forearms. 'Dammit, he hit stronger too! Am I really that rusty?'

Kakashi let the kinetic force thrown him away from Naruto. When the blone did not follow him to attack more, he was curious but also relieved. Then, he spun his body in the air and landed perfectly on the ground.

Kakashi did not waste a second and he immediately showed his Sharingan. He acknowledged his students as a threat.

Naruto immediately attacked when he saw Kakashi uses his Sharingan. They engaged in fast paced close combat for a while, before they disengaged for small breathing. Then, Naruto made familiar modified Ram hand sign and four clones appeared with small white smoke.

Even if Kakashi was guarded, he was still surprised when five Naruto's clones made different hand seals at same time.

The first clone made Rat - Rabbit - Dog hand seals.

The second clone Snake - Ram - Monkey - Boar - Horse - Tiger hand seals.

The third clone made Tiger - Ox - Tiger - Rat hand seals.

The fourth clone made Tiger - Snake - Tiger - Bird - Tiger - Ram - Tiger hand seals.

And finally, the fifth clone made Ram - Horse - Dragon hand seals.

Kakashi's sharingan eye opened wide when he understood what Naruto tried to do. 'Oy, oy! Are you kidding me?' thought a bewildered Kakashi.

"Futon: Shinkūgyoku no Jutsu!" (Wind Release: Vacuum bullets Technique)

"Katon: Endan no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Flame Bullet Technique)

"Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu!" (Water Release: Water Bullet Technique)

"Raiton: Sandāboruto no Jutsu!" (Lightning Release: Thunderbolt Technique)

"Doton: Doryūdan no Jutsu!" (Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet Technique)

"What the fuck!" Kakashi cursed out as five Naruto's clones threw five different elemental techniques at him. He immediately made Tiger - Hare - Boar - Dog hand seals and then slammed his hands on the ground.

"Doton: Doryuheki!" (Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall)

An earth wall with four dog faces sprouted from the ground. It stopped Naruto's elemental jutsu, but Kakashi's instinct screamed at him to roll aside. He followed his instinct and found out a cartwheeling kick courtesy of Naruto's other clone slammed the ground he was on a moment ago.

'When did he make this one?' asked a confused Kakashi in his head. However, he could not take a break to think as Naruto and his clones attacked him.

Kakashi was hard pressed to protect himself from Naruto's relentless assault.

On the other side, Sakura was watching Naruto and his clones fighting Kakashi. She did not think Naruto could match Kakashi blow by blow with only two and half years training, but there he was doing that. She also felt disappointment at herself as she found out she was only standing on sideline.

Sakura greeted her teeth. 'Damn it! Even after I have trained myself in past year, why I feel useless like this?' Sakura mused in both frustration and sadness. Then, she steeled herself. She readied herself to help Naruto, but she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

She nearly lashed at the owner of said hand, but she held back in last moment. When she turned her head, her eyes opened wide. She wanted to speak something but a hand covered her mouth. Moreover, the touch made her heart beats little faster.

It was Naruto, she did not know if he was the original or only a clone.

"Calm down Sakura-chan, this is me, the original" said Naruto, answering Sakura's silent question.

Sakura had a confused expression on her blushing face. When Naruto released his hand from her mouth, she immediately asked: "When? How?"

"Before I rushed to attack Kakashi-sensei, I made a clone. After the attack connected, I changed my position with my clone. Now, let's hide and think for a plan. My clones cannot hold back Kakashi-sensei longer..." Naruto ended his words with small flinch.

He just had gained a destroyed clone's memory. Kakashi had destroyed it by kicking the clone's balls, HARD! It was unpleasant experience, but he could not complain. They were Ninja and ninja did not shy away from using underhanded tactic. However, he swore he would get pay back for it! They had enough time to hide since his clone had made some clones to hold Kakashi back for few precious seconds.

Naruto dragged the dumbfounded Sakura to hide somewhere safe to plan something. When they have hidden safely, Naruto found out all of his clones were taken out by Kakashi's Raikiri (Lightning Cutter). It seems, Kakashi had found out all of them were fake. More than that, Kakashi looked very pissed because one of clones taunting his masculinity and his new favorite book was nothing but a trash!

Naruto really did not care about his book, he wrote it because he wanted to write one after reading Jiraiya's crap! He did not care if he insulted his own book, after all it was HIS book!

As Naruto thought over a plan, Sakura stared at Naruto face in wonderment. She remembered how Naruto's clone fought Kakashi and his clones' Ninjutsu from before. Her disappointment to herself came back, she felt very useless and unsure of herself. She felt insecure at herself. Then, she stared at the ground and bit her lower lip in frustration.

Naruto stopped his thinking when he saw Sakura's attitude. He was dense about romance and he would acknowledge that flaw of his, but he was really perceptive about other things. He was also an empath and could tell something troubling Sakura.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto called out, and then he grabbed her shoulder lightly.

When Sakura's head rose, he could see her disappointment she directed to herself. To Naruto, it was easy to read. He had grown up with many negative feelings, you name it and Naruto had felt it, it was easy for Naruto to understand Sakura's state.

"Sakura-chan! Do not ever doubt yourself! You're very strong!"

Instead of helping his teammate like he hoped, Sakura's head bowed deeper. Self disappointment oozed from her clearly, it worried and saddened Naruto.

"No... I still feel weak Naruto! I find you're strong. You have grown very strong only in two years. You can fight Kakashi-sensei for enough time! But, I cannot do it! Even if I have trained in past two years, I'm aware I cannot fight Kakashi-sensei like that! I'm still weak! How can I help you bringing Sasuke-kun back if I'm still weak... I just want to be strong enough to help you bring Sasuke-kun back so Team Seven will complete and we have mission together like in the past" Sakura whispered out with clear frustration. She threw her sight down as she felt ashamed of herself.

Small frown marred Naruto's face, he cupped Sakura's chin with his free hand. Consequence be damned! Then, he raised her face to his eyes level.

"Sakura-chan, never doubt yourself. You're strong! I can feel it! You have trained under Tsunade-baachan! Stop doubting yourself! Believe in yourself! If you cannot do it! Then, I'll believe in you!" Naruto stated seriously.

Sakura's eyes opened wide by Naruto's heartfelt words. Then, she let out small smile. She felt warm and comfortable feelings after she heard Naruto's proclamation.

Then, she remembered their position.

Her heartbeats quickened and she felt her blood rushed on her face. Her cheeks became warm, and then she averted her eyes from Naruto's beautiful blue eyes.

"Ah... um... ah... thank you Naruto..." said Sakura bashfully "but, we are still in middle of dangerous test... so..."

"Oh, right!" Naruto's eyes opened wide as he remembered what they were in.

He released his hand from Sakura's chin and shoulder, and then he folded his hands on his chest. His face became thoughtful again as he thought over a plan to take down Kakashi.

He did not think about their closeness a moment ago, he was too focused on the fight until his mind did not register it.

Naruto missed how Sakura's smile dropped when he released his hands from her. Small frown marred her beautiful face.

'What is happening with me?' Sakura wondered as she felt something was missing, when Naruto took his hands back. She had yearned for Naruto's touch, for the comfort Naruto could give her. She felt conflicted...

'What's wrong with me?' Sakure wondered deeply.

 **~The Tale of Gallant Naruto~**

Hours passed after the test had officially started. The sky had become dark and filled with infinity stars, lighting the dark sky with beautiful white sparkles. It was truly beautiful sight to be hold.

Unfortunately, the beautiful peace was destroyed by loud "Boom" sound that was coming from Training Field 3.

The once beautiful area that filled with precious memory and old history had been reshaped. It was right to say the beautiful area had become wasteland that was filled by debris and chunks of earth.

Training Field 3 had become like that not because a natural disaster or the likes, whoever saw the field could easily find out the destruction was a men-made.

The source of this destruction was no other than three Ninjas, who fought fiercely from before the dawn. They have fought for hours, and they had not stopped yet. It was too early to stop since there had not been a clear winner yet.

"Doton: Yomi Numa!" (Earth Release: Swamp of Underworld)

A voice, belonged to Naruto, called out his technique's name loudly. A brief second later, the destroyed ground turned into swamp of dangerous quicksands that would drag everyone in it to the deepest part of planet, just like its name sake.

However, the target of that technique had jumped out of the swamp reach at the last moment, saving him from the end. However, the assault had yet to stop. A pink and red blur blitzed at the silver blur, which had jumped out before the swamp finished establishing.

"Shannaro!"

A feminine shout, belonged to Sakura, echoed in the clearing as the pink and red blur tried to pummel her silver haired teacher, but Kakashi dodged at last second.

Kakashi was very fortunate to dodge because the punch was strong enough to create shock wave when it was not connected. It was the testament of how powerful Sakura had become. It was impossible to see the naive and weak little girl he had seen on the roof at Team Seven introduction those years ago.

When two glowing red and bluish white orbs flashed behind Kakashi, Sakura immediately back pedalled to a safe distance. Kakashi saw Sakura's sudden movement, and his instinct screamed to him to get the hell away just like Sakura. Then, the searing hot red orb and slicing bluish white orb connected with Kakashi's body, the clones of Naruto shouted loudly:

"Katon: Rasengan!" (Fire Release: Spiraling Sphere)

"Futon: Rasengan!" (Wind Release: Spiraling Sphere)

"Raaaagggh!" Kakashi screamed painfully, but it was lasted only second before Kakashi, who was actually a clone, popped out with thick white smoke.

Because the target sudden disappearance, the two deadly orbs slammed on each other. Naruto's clones opened their eyes wide in surprise. They tried to cancel the technique but it was already late. The two deadly attack exploded with violent hot air. An orange colored dome created from the clash.

Before Naruto's clones could scream, they popped out like their target a moment ago.

"Ah, shit! They missed again!" The original Naruto, who stood not far from the orange dome of destruction, cursed loudly.

"Do not worry Naruto! We're very close to get him!"

"Thanks, Sakura-chan! Now, let's take that stupid bells from Kakashi-sensei with more lethal force, dattebayo!"

Then, Naruto and Sakura disappeared from their spot at instant. The fight continued, the winner had yet to come out.

Far away from the ground zero, four silhouettes were standing behind a large tree. The three of them were watching the fight while the other one seemed busy with something.

They were Jiraiya, Tsunade, Konohamaru and Udon.

Konohamaru and Udon were watching the fight with unveiled awe. To the two genin, the fight was cool and eye catching with many bright lights flashed and grounds destroyed. They did not even think it was a... lethal and dangerous battle. Their childish mind could only understand it was awesomely eye-catching light and badass attack, but not the danger.

Standing next to them was Jiraiya, his black eyes were watching the fight keenly. He wanted to see his godson's progress after their training trip. And so far, he was not disappointed by the view.

Meanwhile, Tsunade was preoccupied by something else instead of watching the fight. Her eyes were red and puffy, tears were pooling in the corner of her eyes. In her hands was the first volume of Tengoku ni Naru.

So far, Tsunade did not feel regret from throwing her time in reading. The story was true masterpiece. It was beautiful yet bittersweet tale that moved the reader's heart. It had moved her heart that had frozen when her loved ones died.

"Hiks! Namito, you're really good man! You tried to change the broken world because a poor whore you fall in love with! Do not worry young man! Your struggle won't be in vain! Peace will be achieved!" Tsunade whispered softly as she cleaned the tears on her eyes.

She was a veteran Shinobi and a figure of legend just like her teammate, and yet the book had caught her heart off guard. It was truly master piece.

She closed the book, put it on her pocket and then schooled her mask. "Ahem!" Tsunade cleared her throat, it successfully took Jiraiya and two genin's attention. "So, how has it been?"

Jiraiya stared at his teammate with dull loke, his expression did not show what he was thinking.

Really, Jiraiya felt proud of his godson, Naruto had become his true legacy, the boy had even started to write his own literature. However, it did not quell his petty jealousy because Naruto's book had hit the market more than his baby. And now, Tsunade had hooked up on it and she became the fan of it. Damn it! Why must Naruto be better than him in both art (literature and ensnaring maiden's heart). He was the master between the two damn it! His pride stung so much that it was easily mistaken as pain.

"So?"

Tsunade's urging voice snapped Jiraiya from his trance. Jiraiya cleared his throat and schooled his face with serious expression.

"Well... they have grown so much into powerful young Shinobi, although they should tune down their destruction a little bit. Poor Tenzo, he will be hard pressed to clean the mess they have created..." answered Jiraiya with small sigh.

Really, a teenagers with power to reshape a land was always a bad call, though sometimes it can be good. He had known it for very long time.

Tsunade hummed thoughtfully for a moment. Then, she gave Jiraiya small nod. "But, they have yet to get the bells from Kakashi."

"Yatta! We finally make it Sakura-chan! We get the bell, dattebayo!" Naruto loud voice echoed suddenly.

Tsunade let out small sigh at that. "It seems I said it too soon," Tsunade shook her head lightly, "Well, let's meet with them, shall we?"

Jiraiya, Tsunade, Konohamaru and Udon came out from their hiding place. The two genin were running at Naruto's direction impatiently. When they were close enough, they immediately bombarded the two teenagers with congratulation and praise.

"Good job you two..." Tsunade congratulated her son/little brother figure and her apprentice when she was close enough from them.

She stared at Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi's state. She immediately shook her head at that.

Sakura was better than the two males, she was dirty with some minor bruises. But, her outfit was mostly intact. She gave Tsunade a satisfied smirk.

Kakashi was a little worn out, tears and dirts scattered on his outfit, but he was not harmed. His heaving chest showed he was quite tired from the ordeal. His lone eye stared at Tsunade half-liddedly.

Finally, Naruto's time was come. To put it bluntly, he was like a shit. His state was far worse than both Sakura and Kakashi combined together. His black gakuran jacket was left in tatters, grimes and dirt covering him. However his conditions were understandable, he had played a decoy and baiting Kakashi in close combat multiple time. Though he had grown so much in past years, Kakashi was one of Konoha's best jōnin for a reason.

"Heh? We finished the test Baa-chan! So, what do you think?" Asked Naruto with wide grin, he was panting and sprawling on the ground.

Tsunade stared at Naruto dully. To be frank, she had not focused on the fight, her attention was locked on the awesome piece of literature her apprentice had lent her. However, she was a Hokage and she had her pride and a face to keep, she would not make fool of herself.

"Hmpf! You have grown, brat," Naruto's smirk widened, "But, you have long way to take the hat from me..." Finished Tsunade with a haughty smirk. Her smirk became wider when she saw Naruto's pout, but her brown eyes held fondness as she stared at the blond haired teen.

Honestly, she missed Naruto deeply in past years. It was always paperwork, Shizune's nagging, training Sakura, and other bullshit without end. She had very small time for break and take easy. It was when she found out she missed the loud obnoxious brat that bragged inside her office relieving her stress by being a target of her empty sake bottle.

Do not be mistaken, Tsunade loved Naruto dearly. Naruto was her little brother/son figure. But, it was not meant she would tune down her mean streak. Sometimes, even siblings acted violent at each other.

The other peoples laughed at Naruto expense.

Then, Tsunade's visage became serious. The laughter stopped abruptly. "From this time onward, Team Seven, leads by Jōnin Kakashi Hatake officially reactivates again."

"Sir, yes sir!"

Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi, who had stood up and lined together, replied with serious look.

"Then, dismissed." Said Tsunade curtly.

The three visibly relaxed at that.

Then, they separated to tend each other needs; Kakashi vanished in Konoha's traditional leaf shunshin; Jiraiya, Naruto, Konohamaru and Udon left together for ramen; Sakura and Tsunade went to Hokage tower.

It was the momentous time for Team Seven after they were put in hold for two and half year.

* * *

 **Naruto's Elemental Mastery:**

 **Elemental Mastery:**  
 **Wind — (Affinity) Mastered Fire — Completed Water — Completed Lightning — Completed Earth — Completed**

 **All shinobi can master all elements, nature affinity only helps ninja to master their predetermined element easier and faster. Shinobi needs load of times (often decades) to masters one element, except they have cheating tool like Naruto's thousands clones or Uchiha's Sharingan.**

 **In Hidan & Kakuzu arc, Naruto mastered his wind elements only few days. He had thousands clones and 2.5 years to master other elements in training trip.**

 **Naruto's Elemental Jutsu:**

 **Wind:**

 **Futon: Shinkūgyoku (Wind Release: Vacuum Bullets) — Offensive — Long Range — HS: Rat - Rabit - Dog — Rank: B**

 **Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough) — Offensive/Supplementary — Short/Mid Range — HS: Tiger - Ox - Dog - Rabbit - Snake — Rank: C**

 **Futon: Toppa (Wind Release: Brealthrough) — Offensive/Supplementary — Short/Mid Range — HS: Snake — Rank: D**

 **Futon: Rasengan (Wind Release: Spiralling Sphere) — Offensive — Close Range — HS: None — Rank: Low S**

 **Fire:**

 **Katon: Endan (Fire Release: Flame Bullet) — Offensive — Long Range — HS: Snake - Ram - Monkey - Boar - Horse - Tiger — Rank: A**

 **Katon: Rasengan (Fire Release: Spiralling Sphere) — Offensive — Close Range — HS: None — Rank: Low S**

 **Water:**

 **Suiton: Suidan (Water Release: Water Bullet) — Offensive — Mid/Long Range — HS: Tiger - Ox - Tiger - Rat) Rank: C**

 **Suiton: Kagebunshin (Water Release: Shadow Clone) — Offensive/Defensive/Supplementary — Range: None — HS: Modified Ram — Rank: A (Kinjutsu)**

 **Suiton: Rasengan (Water Release: Spiralling Sphere) — Offensive — Close Range — HS: None — Rank: Low S**

 **Lightning:**

 **Raiton: Sandāboruto (Lightning Release: Thunderbolt) — Offensive — All Range — HS: Tiger - Snake - Tiger - Bird - Tiger - Ram - Tiger) Rank: C**

 **Raiton: Kagebunshin (Lightning Release: Shadow Clone) — Offensive/Defensive/Supplementary — Range: None — HS: Modified Ram — Rank: A (Kinjutsu)**

 **Raiton: Rasengan (Lightning Release: Spiralling Sphere) — Offensive — Close Range — HS: None — Rank: Low S**

 **Earth:**

 **Doton: Doryūdan (Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet) — Offensive — Mid/Long Range — HS: Ram — Horse — Dragon — Rank: B**

 **Doton: Doryūheki (Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall) — Defensive — Close Range — HS: Tiger - Hare - Boar - Dog — Rank: B**

 **Doton: Kagebunshin (Earth Release: Shadow Clone) — Offensive/Defensive/Supplementary — Range: None — HS : Modified Ram — Rank: A (Kinjutsu)**

 **Doton: Yomi Numa (Earth Release: Swamp of Underworld) — Offensive — All Range — HS: Boar - Tiger — Rank: A**

 **Doton: Rasengan (Earth Release: Spiralling Sphere) — Offensive — Close Range — HS: None — Rank: Low S**

 **Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu (Earth Style: Hiding like a mole Technique) — Supplementary — Range: None — HS: None — Rank: C**

 **Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu (Earth Style: Underground Projection Fish Technique) — Supplementary — Range: None — HS: None — Rank: C**

 **Love meter:**

 **Sakura Haruno: 25% (Becomes more comfortable around Naruto and yearns for Naruto's presence more, but has yet to understand her budding romantic interest to Naruto)**

 **Other unchanged.**

 **For the mysterious conquered women, and the one who took Naruto's virginity... well, you need to wait the chapter after next one. You'll find out who she is!**

 **Do not forget to leave your review! It will make me happy!**


	4. Sakura's Dilemma, Naruto's disappearance

**What if when in the training trip Jiraiya decided to abuse Naruto's clone to train the boy EVERYTHING he knew? Well, enters the Gallant Naruto Uzumaki, Jiraiya's true legacy, and budding Super-Pervert who'll surpass his own Master! Follow canon with slight twist! Smut with plot & humor! Less idiot Naruto!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. This story is purely fiction that comes from author's imagination. If you cannot differ between reality and fiction, then please stop reading this story at instant! I do not want some morons complaining after I have warned you all!

* * *

Chapter 04: Sakura's Dilemma, Naruto's disappearance!

* * *

It was quite late when Sakura came out of Hokage tower. She had cleaned herself from the aftermath of the test. She was tired mentally and physically. The test was not the main source of her exhaustion, on the contrary, it was Naruto who was the source of her troubled mind.

'Just what in the world happens to me?'

Sakura questioned herself, being bothered by Naruto, who somehow had engraved his mark on her mind.

Naruto, in fact, had left his mark on her in the past. He had been loud, annoying, obnoxious and exuberant little boy. It was impossible to forget him. It was quite physiological mark Naruto had left for her.

However, the new Naruto was different from the past Naruto she knew, it bothered Sakura.

He was still a loud and exuberant blonde she fond of, but he had stopped being annoying. He was more courteous and had a way with word. His presence was also another important thing worthy to note.

He exuded warm and comforting presence. He had a charisma, which made the other drawn to his gravity and circled around him like how planet keep its moon around.

It was very hard for Sakura to ignore the new Naruto.

His appearance had changed too; he wore something with less orange. He had a better fashion sense than his old self who was jumping around while screaming how he someday will become a Hokage.

Well, everyone was changing. Two years and six months were enough time to change someone.

However, Sakura had hoped her teammate would be still the same boy from before.

The current Naruto oozed confidence instead of bravado he had had in the past. He had matured and, Sakura dares to say, turned to be quite attractive.

To be honest, Naruto had been a quite attractive young boy, if only he got rid his hideous track suit.

It showed how attractive Naruto truly was. If only he was like that in the past, she would not mind accepting the boy's offer for date.

Well, Hinata seems to know about it and the lucky girl had marked Naruto as her target. Really, what a lucky girl...

Though Naruto did not have a Bishōnen (beauty boy) face, his appearance more leaning into boyish handsome, which profounded by his current mature self.

Moreover, his presence made her feeling very comfortable and at peace. It was a novel experience for her, and she yearned more of it.

It was the problem!

Naruto's sudden attractiveness and the way of words made Sakura struggled with herself. She did not have enough experience in romance, except for the one-sided silly crush she had for Sasuke.

It was the problem! She was falling for Naruto without she knowing it.

Sakura stopped on her track suddenly, her eyes opened wide in surprise by her latest thoughts.

"No way? No chance in the world I'm falling for Naruto's charm, right?"

Sakura whispered dubiously. Her doubt was normal occurrence because it was Naruto she had thought over.

Though she was doubtful of her current spiraling emotions, she could feel how some part of her was yearning for Naruto's comfortable presence.

Since she and Naruto had separated to their own destination, she felt something was amiss. She had thought someone putting her in an illusion, but she felt her chakra was not fluctuating.

She was free from any kind of illusion. And yet, she could feel something's missing.

Sakura did not understand what her heart trully wants. She could feel she yearning for... the comfort Naruto had shown to her this afternoon.

This was new for Sakura, she had not been feeling something like this in the past.

...Maybe there were some moments she felt something similar with what she was feeling now, but those moments were less troublesome than this.

Usually, they were happened when her young, ignorant and naive self wanted to see Sasuke more. And it was because of her childish crush for the wayward Uchiha.

Sakura was aware her feeling for Sasuke was nothing more than a childish crush. She had found out when Tsunade had been starting training her.

It was easy for a young ignorant little girl to feel attraction to a boy she thinks as attractive and interesting enough.

Though she had felt something similar with what she was feeling currently, what she feels at the moment was stronger.

Though she had forced her mind to find a logical answer, it was futile and the source of her problem seemed fleeting around impossible to decipher.

Exhaling small sigh, Sakura tried to put aside her confusing thoughts in the darkest corner of her mind, for now at least. She would think over it until she understood just what was that actually when she has more free time to spend alone.

'Yeah... it is better if I think over it when my mind is rested fully...'

Immersing in her own thoughts, Sakura was not aware she has taken a purple garbed Kunoichi's attention, while standing in the middle of road with troubled look.

"Sakura!"

Sakura snapped out of her thoughtful trance. She turned her body trying to find who had been calling her. Then, she saw her best friend slash rival waving at her.

Not far from Sakura position was beautiful young woman around her age with purple themed outfit. She was walking at Sakura direction after Sakura stared at her position.

Her name was Ino Yamanaka.

Ino was a beautiful girl with fair skin, green eyes, and long pale-blonde hair worn in a ponytail, with bangs framing the right side of her face. Her bangs grew to cover half of her face, her ponytail was waist-length, and she sported a red clip on the left.

She wore a purple outfit consisting of a high-collared blouse and matching apron skirt. Her outfit was revealing enough, Sakura remembered when Ino's father; Inoichi Yamanaka; making big fuse over it, and she wore mesh armour on her thighs, elbows and knees. She also replaced her hoop earrings with studs, a gift from her sensei; Asuma Sarutobi.

In the end, Ino was quite beautiful young woman who stood fully at 5.3 feet, with firm C-cup busts and beautiful legs.

Ino had changed so much from the thin, bossy and noisy girl, who always tried to get in her way between herself and Sasuke, into a wonderful blooming young woman.

Sakura felt no small dismay when she saw her best friend's assets. It made her remembering her own lacking assets.

"How are you "forehead girl"?"

Ino questioned when she was finally standing in front of Sakura.

Sakura rolled her jade-colored eyes, and then replied with curt voice: "I'm fine Ino."

Usually, Sakura would reply Ino's taunt by calling the blond-haired girl with Ino's "Pig" nickname, since Ino's name means pig. However, her dilemma made her not in the mood for their usual childish banter.

Ino stared at Sakura for awhile, her look showed she found out the pink-haired girl waa troubled by something.

Sakura's body was slightly slouched like she was weighed by world, okay it was an over-exaggeration to say, horizontal lines could be seen on her wide forehead and she did not reply her taunt.

Those were enough clue for Ino to find Sakura was not fine... mentally. It did not need one to be a member of Yamanaka Clan to find how troubled Sakura was.

Ino's face softened, her haughty presence disappeared and her eyes showed she was ready to help her best friend/rival.

"Sakura? Is something wrong? You seem troubled by something? You know you can tell me, right?"

Offering her help, Ino said with concerned tone.

They maybe a rival for Sasuke's attention, but they ARE best friend first before they became rival.

Sakura was silent for a moment, pondering what she should say.

After some moments passed in awkward silence, Sakura finally conceded.

"Well..." Sakura started. Her tone sounded unsure, "I feel confused about something... and it is bothering me greatly."

Sakura continued her walk. Then, Ino followed behind until they walking side by side.

"So? What is your problem? It sounds ominous?"

Sakura let out small sigh. "It is about... Naruto..."

"Huh?"

Ino let out a startled sound. Whatever she had just thought, Sakura having a problem pertaining Naruto was not in Ino's mental list.

Speaking of Naruto...

"I hear he has come back. How is he?"

Ino asked, her inquisitive tone showed a genuine interest.

It had been two and half years since Naruto left Konoha with Jiraiya. Ino was curious how much the blond boy had changed.

—if only she knows...

Naruto could not call Naruto her best friend. The blond haired Ninja was more of acquaintance. He was closer to her teammates than herself.

"Naruto, huh?" Sakura pondered, her expression showed she was likely trying to understand Naruto herself, "well... how I put this..."

Sakura trailed, she was unsure what to say. It was so damn hard to understand the NEW Naruto.

If only her blond haired teammate did not change, she would answer Ino's question easily. Still annoying as ever, was likely what Sakura would say.

Unfortunately, it was more complicated than that.

In the moment like this, Sakura wished they were still young and naive, not being burdened by truth of world and the problem of adulthood.

However, a beggar cannot be a Chooser. The time will always walk forward without anybody to stop its course. Time, after all, was the cruelest kind.

Ino raised her eyebrow, though only her uncovered one while her other eyebrow hid behind her long bangs.

It was really something if Sakura found herself hard to describe the Hot-Headed Blonde Ninja, well not her, she was a blonde too and could be hot-headed sometimes, but it was Sakura's teammate who was their main topic.

'Huh? I wonder, why Sakura feels so hard to describe Naruto?'

Ino contemplated the strange behavior of her friend. She felt something interesting was going on, but she would not jump blindly to the conclusion.

She was a kunoichi and jumping blindly to something was a way similar with doing suicide. Besides, her pride as chunin would not let herself fall by something measly like this...

"Naruto..." Ino focused back at her friend, waiting patiently for Sakura's next word, "he has changed so much... it is understandable mistaking him for someone else if not for his trademark whisker marks and the color of his hair and eyes..."

Ino paid a rapt attention at Sakura's words.

It was true. Although Naruto does have blond hair and blue eyes, the shade of both were very eye-catching.

Ino believed there was nobody alive other than Naruto Uzumaki who has blond hair so close to golden shade and bluest eyes, which were very expressive, like beautiful calm ocean.

The blond haired Kunoichi actually did think Naruto was very attractive, if only he got rid his horrible orange track jacket and was less loud and annoying.

However, Sasuke was still the number one in her eyes!

Hinata really a lucky girl indeed...

—unbeknownst by Ino, her train of thoughts were not different than Sakura own thoughts awhile ago.

"He also becomes charismatic and he basically leaked confidence unconsciously. In fact, his presence would be very intimidating if only it is not comfortable and warm..."

Sakura had spoken every word with brutal honesty.

Sakura was a cynical individual, and Ino knew this much, but Sakura was also a passionate individual. Though she was less sensitive than most girl, she was very sentimental person.

It was understandable if Ino was surprised by the passion and faraway look on Sakura face when she reciting the changes in Naruto.

'My, oh my, who thought... Sakura is... with Naruto of all people?'

Ino was bewildered by such blasphemous concept.

Sakura? Falling for Naruto, after this long, of all boys in Konoha?

It was no secret Sakura could not stand Naruto's antic in the past. Sakura, so far, had been very violent on the blond haired boy, more than her in fact.

So, when Sakura had become 180 of her usual self pertaining Naruto, it was really a surprising news... no, it was mind-boggling even...

Sakura was very fortunate Hinata had a low self-esteem and meek. If not, Sakura would feel why Hyūga was hailed as a clan the best Taijutsu user, sooner and in the most painful way.

More or less with the going rumors of Hinata new technique she was currently developing. If her informant in the village was right, it was not the usual Hyūga's 'I poke you, your interns turn into mush' kind of style. What Hinata currently developing was both destructive for internal and external.

Imagining a Yandere Hinata craving for your blood, Ino fought down a shiver on her spine. It was really scary image.

Ino also knew how far Hinata had built up her confidence to confess to Naruto. She had grown her hair long to impress Naruto and she had changed her grab into something less hiding her bombshell figure.

All of girls around their age, Hinata was the most curvaceous one. She had grown pair of boobs when she was still in academy.

With Hinata's pale skin, delicate features, an Ojō-sama's beauty, curvaceous body and shy attitude, Hinata was perfect image of delicate flower every male wished to wed with.

Ino was not ashamed she was envying Hinata because of that.

Hinata was the owner of second biggest boobs in Konoha, just after Godaime Hokage.

Knowing Hinata had hidden her assets on the gang's—Konoha 11—genin days, it blew her feminine pride more. The fact she had boasted she was the most beautiful girl in academy, while there was Hinata who was ten time more beautiful and developed than her was hurt!

Really, Naruto was a lucky boy, to have someone like Hinata head over heels with him.

'That lucky sonuvabitch...'

Ino cursed Naruto's devil luck without ill feeling. She did not know how her thought had moved from Sakura's new found interest to Naruto to Hinata Hyūga.

With how much Hinata had pushed herself in past years, it was left for everything to set in motion.

Ino had betted Hinata would confess her love for Naruto before they turned 17.

Yes, it was open secret there was betting poll between the two. Some Hyūga even put their bet on them, some betting they would not wind up together, some betting they would become an item before Naruto promoted to a Jōnin.

Heck, even Neji betted something similar with hers.

In the end, Naruto was off limits because Hinata had set her eyes—pun intended—on the oblivious blonde. She could not imagine Hinata flipped if there was someone who suddenly show interest to Naruto and got Naruto's attention before her.

Honestly, Hinata's determination—i.e.; stubbornness—in observing—i.e.; stalking—her love interest was truly disturbing.

It was a mystery why Hiyashi Hyūga let his daughter continuing her creepy habit.

Well, to put it mildly, let's say there will be a blood bath in Konoha—Itachi Uchiha would not be the Konoha's legendary kin slayer alone anymore.

Whoever the poor girl is, she'll likely become target practice for Hinata's still developing technique.

Then, Ino remembered the topic of her and Sakura's conversation, before her mind strayed far away. Her mind froze dead on its track at instant.

'There is going to be a friendly fire and blood bath definitely—'

Ino fought back her urge to smile awkwardly. She hoped Sakura was fooling around, or she had eaten something wrong from before.

Then, Ino focused back to her friend who was still speaking.

"Honestly, I do not know what to do. He was really annoying in the past. To see him has changed into this new person, disturbed me so much. More than that... his presence is very enjoyable. I have never felt such peace... I really do not know what I shall do next..."

Sakura finished her ranting. She let out small sigh as she felt slightly relieved from her burden.

It was true talking about one's problem would not solve it, but it would lessen the burden somehow. At least, the one you share your secret with was somebody you could trust and would not break your faith.

Sakura knew Ino, as handful Ino was, she was good friend, a reliable comrade, and her trusted best friend. Ino would not betray her trust, she would rather die than betraying the faith her friend had put on her.

When Sakura did not hear any comment from Ino, she tilted her head slightly until she could see Ino.

Sakura's delicate eyebrows rose when she saw Ino's blank look. Oddly enough, a serene smile was on her face.

Unbeknownst by Sakura, Ino was freaking inside.

'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! By Sage of Six Paths' wrinkled dick! This is definitely going to be a blood bath! No way that won't happen! Sakura maybe has yet to know her own feelings for Naruto, but even the blind person can find out she is ensnared by Naruto! Her tone was a dead giveaway!'

Ino could exaggerate something sometimes, but this one was closer to the truth than a mere exaggeration.

Hinata was powerful for a chunin. In fact, she was passable to be nominated as Jōnin.

Despite her shy, timid and kind nature, Ino could feel something dangerous lurking underneath the soft-spoken girl, ready to be unleashed at the moment of needs.

There was also her skill—

Honestly, an attack that could pulverize internal organ and deal external wound was something that a sane people would not want to face.

On the other side, Sakura was no slouch either. She had been trained by Godaime Hokage herself as apprentice.

Sakura was like second coming Tsunade Senju with chest as flat as a washing board, but the fact she had the secret of Tsunade's super attack was still in here.

As durable as Jiraiya was, he had been close to death when Tsunade found out he was peeping on her.

'It is body pulverizing technique user vs earth shattering technique user... it is going to be very, very bad...'

"Ino? Are you okay?"

Sakura's concerned voice snapped Ino from her catatonic state.

Ino's smile became strained immediately. The image of Sakura and Hinata fighting in 'Mortal Cat Fight' and dragged everything around them was disturbing... and enticing.

"Ah... uh... hehehe... do not worry, forehead girl. I'm fine... really..." replied Ino awkwardly.

"But you're spacing out just awhile ago?"

Sakura pointed out with dull tone and flat expression.

Ino's smile became more strained. It was close from collapsing.

"Ahahaha... eh... am I? Well... I was remembering something very dire..."

"Do you have a problem too? Do you need a help?"

"Don't worry Sakura... you don't need to worry of such insignificant little thing, you worry wart—"

'—yeah, it was insignificant since you will find out in near future.' Added Ino silently.

Ino knew it was cruel for her to do that, but she was not stupid.

"If you're sure. You're a grown up girl and a chunin. You know what is better for you."

Sakura, with small uncaring srug, said back with flippant tone.

"Riiiight..." replied Ino, nodding her head slightly.

Then, they fell into an awkward silence, for Ino at least.

Ino wasn't stupid, she would not be in between of two dangerous woman when the shit hit the fan.

Though Sakura and Hinata were young, yet already very strong, they were acknowledged as promising kunoichi in the future, it did not mean she was far behind them.

Ino was powerful in her own right, she had trained herself to the bones in past years.

Everybody was moving forward, even the lazy Shikamaru Nara, she did not want to be left alone in the dust. However, her strong point was in subtle art of Shinobi; the mental facility.

The members of Yamanaka Clan were very well known for their intellect in intelligence gathering with their Clan Hijutsu (Hidden Technique). They were also known as the best psychiatrist in Konoha.

Though they were famous with that, they were also infamous for their mind-raping techniques, leaving their enemy brain mush or controlling their enemy to make a lethal friendly fire.

However, Ino was aware she was lacking at physical department.

If the bridge really was crossed, she would stand a slight chance against Sakura or Hinata individually. However, fighting both of them would be a pure and plain suicide. She did not have enough time to prepare her technique when they were teamed up against her.

'I'm not that stupid. When the thing comes south, I'll watch on the sideline instead...' Ino thought resolutely. She would not be in the between of them.

While Ino thinking over these, Sakura was thinking her own problem in less awkward setting than Ino's.

'Really, why I'm bothered so much by Naruto... do I really fall for him? But, what about Sasuke-kun? But, his warm and comfortable presence was... addictive. Ugh... I'll think about this shit later...'

Sakura, after ending her musings and remembered it was already late, cleared her throat, catching Ino's attention back to her.

"I think it is already late. Thank you for your time and ears, Ino. It really helped me a lot." Said Sakura in sincere tone.

Ino gave Sakura an unsure nod, she did not know what to do. Telling Sakura what she had been thinking was double 'no'.

"Sure forehead girl... if you really find Naruto is more attractive than Sasuke-kun, it is fine for me. Less competition for Sasuke-kun's affection."

Ino waited for Sakura's rebutal. But, she was surprised when Sakura did not seem bothered by her taunting. She had successful masked her surprise and bewilderment when she was finally 100% sure Sakura was fallen for Naruto.

"Weirdly enough, that wasn't bothering me so much like in the past." Replied Sakura with dismissive tone, "but, Sasuke-kun is my teammate, Ino-pig! You'll find out your delusion is just that... a delusion..." Sakura finished her statement with a smug face.

Before Ino could retort back, Sakura had already moved away.

"See you later, Ino. Once again, thanks for the help..."

Sakura thanked again while waving her hand at Ino's direction, before she ran to her home with lighter steps.

Standing in the middle of empty street alone, Ino made a contemplative mask.

"Well... it was weird..." Ino began, "but, to think Sakura is finally fallen in love with Naruto after he came back... it makes me curious just how much that boy has changed."

Ino's eyes glinted with mischievous and calculative glints. Her look was worthy of being called a crafty vixen. Nope, she had grown up into a crafty vixen in past years.

Plan was made in Ino's head. Her curiosity had risen the adventurous side of her. At the moment, she should have heeded more the wise words that said 'curiosity killed a cat'.

Ino had planned a plan to stal—er, observing Naruto for the sake of intelligence gathering. No self-respecting maiden like her would do such thing like stalking a boy. She would not lower herself to Hinata standard.

'Well, small intelligence gathering to see how much Naruto has grown up won't be that bad. Besides, I'm not like Sakura, my undying love for Sasuke-kun is eternal!'

Ino mused silently, she was 100% sure of her own thought.

No chance in the world she would fall for Naruto, just like Sakura—right?

 **~ The Tale of Gallant Naruto ~**

Hinata Hyūga felt the need to curse somebody as she felt the urge to sneeze. Somebody must have been thinking something very rude about her!

She was a heiress of Hyūga clan. She had been groomed into a proper lady with her royalty-like standing. So, it was very unbecoming for a heiress of Hyūga clan to resort something very uncouth and barbaric like cursing.

Hinata Hyūga was petite yet voluptuous young woman.

She had dark blue hair that she keeps in a hime-cut that reached her lower back and the framing strands grew to shoulder-length. She donned a loose fitting, lavender and cream hooded-jacket with lavender cuffs over mesh armour. She also wore navy blue pants, black, low-heeled sandals, and the cloth of her forehead protector was black. She was standing at 5.2 feet.

Her itching urge to sneeze was too much for her. It made her wanting to curse whoever talked behind her back.

Usually, she would not lower herself like that, but at the moment, it was really bothering her.

'Why?' If you must ask.

Well, it because Hinata was currently having a nosebleed.

Sneezing while having nosebleed was definitely pain in her sexy ass, the same plump and round ass she had prepared for her beloved Naruto.

It was shame her beloved Naruto could not harvest them when they were ripe, at the moment—thankfully, they would stay ripe for quite long time. She had yet to gather enough courage and confidence to confess at the target of her admiration and everlasting love.

Hinata had seen Naruto's arrival with her Byakugan incidentally and she had prepared herself to greet him.

Unfortunately, her confidence vanished together with the fleeting wind when she saw the new appearance of her beloved Naruto-kun! His new appearance was like a divine crafting that the god bestowed solely for her, for her kindness and patience through the ordeal with her exuberant members of her clan.

Her beloved Naruto-kun was always handsome and wonderful in whatever he wears, he even more awesome if he did not wear any cloth. After all, her beloved Naruto-kun did not have a thing to be ashamed of. He was physically, spiritually and mentally perfect in her eyes, the same eyes her clan preached could see everything.

She could agree with her annoying clan member at the moment... her heavenly white eyes could see the heaven literally, few blocks away from her position behind lamp post.

That's true everybody! Our shy and innocent-looking heroine, who looked could not hurt a fly, was peeping the target of her obsess—ehem, admiration: Naruto Uzumaki.

"Oh... my... gawd! By the grace of honorable ancestor Hamura! Looks at those pecks... they are delicious! Oh my, Naruto-kun Jr. Has grown up since last time I checked it!"

Hinata's whisper was muffled as she pinching her bleeding nose.

Honestly, her hormone was rampaging. Added by the yearning she was tortured with since Naruto left Konoha for two years and half, let's just say... she had been moody and could not put up with the shit her some annoying clan members had given her.

What do you think her true reason when she created her lethal technique and her defensive technique against Hyūga's 64 pokes of death? It was to shut them up!

However, Hinata had preserved herself under her shy and timed personality, and put up with their annoying rants.

Do not be mistaken by it, Hinata was still sweet and timid girl we know. She just had a confidence booster in past two years and half.

Well, she was not pervert per se, she was just a teenager with raging hormone and some needs, and unfortunately her needs centered at Naruto.

Though there had been a moment where she wanted to use the wrinkled, annoying, demanding, good-for-nothing elders of her clan as her target practice, the memory of her beloved Naruto had always calmed her temper considerably.

Since she hit her maturity, she had gained enough confidence in almost everything, except confessing her love for Naruto Uzumaki.

Though she had become confident girl, she hid it behind her past personality.

What? Deception is Ninja's deadliest weapon. She wanted her enemy to lower their guard and underestimating her. Then, she could struck them... HARD.

"Hyuuu~ Naruto-kun... you've grown so much!" Her breath had come short and deep. She was panting like a perverted old man. "You are a personification of angel whose presence warming and lighting my cold and dark life. You're also like a devil whose charm has ensnared me in your claws... O my beloved, why the mighty Creator of this impure world always takes my power to tell you how much I love... I love... yo... you... I love... shit! Why's this very hard to say those three words?"

Hinata recited one of her poems, which she had created to show how deep her love and admiration for Naruto, with husky tone, though in the end, she did put a horrible finishing.

She was too engrossed in her observation until she lowered her awareness, and somebody had observed her.

Actually, Hinata had never been aware of anything else as she was in her favorite habit beside flower pressing.

Few blocks away, another hunter was observing the midnight-haired heiress.

This hunter was brunette with dark brown hair that one could mistaken as black. The hunter was a young girl around 12 years old with similar eyes with Hinata.

She was no other than Hanabi Hyūga, Hinata's beloved little sister.

Hanabi was a girl as tall as Konohamau and had short dark hair, framing her face in an asymmetrical bob style with the front bangs reaching below her chin. She wore a sleeveless, blue v-neck shirt with mesh armour underneath and had a tan vest jacket with white wristbands on both hands. She also wore shinobi sandals with white bands underneath around her ankles. Her eyes were similar with Hinata's, colored white on both pupil and sclera, a trait pure blooded Hyūga owned: Byakugan.

Honestly, Hanabi was curious where her sister had disappeared today.

At one moment, she was training with her. Next, she had vanished with speed that would put the creepy duo in green to shame.

When Hanabi found out the reason of her sister disappearance, she was put out.

Honestly, how could her sweet, kind and shy older sister had turned into a horny teenager beneath her deceptive mask.

Though she complained, she had accepted her sister reason why she was head over heels to the Uzumaki boy. Naruto was still young and yet he was a very powerful ninja, he was also very good looking.

Then, when she found out her sister peeking Uzumaki-san when he was taking shower, she was mortified. But, her mortification had turned into admiration when she saw how handsome Uzumaki-san with wet hair, more so when he smiled while shaking his wet hair.

Hanabi did not understand the concept of romance. She had just hit her puberty. But, she understood she had a new found crush at her sister's target.

She felt small guilt when she found out about that, but she was also very stubborn girl. If she could not marvel in Uzumaki-san's awesomeness at short range out of her respect for her sister, she could take a page from her sister's book. She would admire Uzumaki-san from afar.

At least, it was good training for her eyes as well as wonderful eye-candy to soothe her strained eyea.

It was still 10.04 PM—it had yet to be late.

Both of them had been considered adult, Hinata was a chunin and Hanabi had graduated from academy and now was a genin. There was no falling curtain for adult like them. They would not be disturbed!

The two siblings decided to continue their perverse observation for little longer, though their enjoyable activity was abruptly stopped when Naruto, who was trying to put on his green boxer with pink heart motif, suddenly disappeared, leaving only thick white smoke and two surprised sisters.

* * *

 **Heroine Love Meter:**

 **Sakura Haruno: 40% (still in denial of her own feelings, but do not shy away from prospect of dating Naruto)**

 **Hinata Hyūga: 85% (Beware! A hidden yandere beneath himedere girl!)**

 **Hanabi Hyūga: Unlocked — 15% (A silly childish crush for my sister's target and admiration)**

 **Ino Yamanaka: Showing interest — Still Locked!**

 **Next chapter will be the answer for the mysterious conquered woman!**

 **Now, be patient and do not forget to leave your review before closing this window! Flame will be ignored!**

 **Sorry for late update guys. I have planned to update this story everyday since I have load of free times in the summer, and yet this one is late. There waa understandable reason for it. My Notebook's hard drive out of commission, because of that I must buy a new empty hard drive and instal the OS.**

 **Well, I was kind of down since my hard drive waa filled with my Manga, Light Novel, Animes and Hentai I have collected since High-school, and now they all gone! Fuck! Thankfully, my job related documents are safe in my google drive account. At least, I have backed them up.**

 **Since I am kind of losing my drive, I cannot update this story everyday like I've planned. But, at least I could update the new chapter weekly until the summer ends. I apologize for the inconvenience.**


	5. It's Only Fair If Both Party Feel Same!

**A story begins with 'what if'—in the training trip Jiraiya abused Naruto's clone to train the boy EVERYTHING he knew? The outcome?Well, enters the Gallant Naruto Uzumaki, Jiraiya's true legacy, and budding Super-Pervert who'll surpass his own Master! Follow canon with slight twist! Smut with plot & humor! Less idiot Naruto!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. This story is purely fiction that comes our of author's imagination. If you cannot differ between reality and fiction, then please stop reading this story at instant! I do not want some morons complaining after I have warned you all!

* * *

Chapter 05: It's Only Fair If Both Party Feel Same!

* * *

To say Naruto was surprised was an understatement. In one moment, he was putting his boxer on after a relaxing bath, and then he was swallowed by thick white smoke as if he was summoned somewhere. Actually he was summoned somewhere by the familiar tugging inside of him.

Naruto blinked stupidly with slack-jawed look after the smoke fully dispersed. In front of him, instead of wrinkled toad he had thought of, was beautiful woman who was near naked with only panties on.

She had long black hair with bangs that swept on each side of her face and light blue-coloured eyes. She wore light makeup that enhanced her natural beauty and made her very alluring; pink eye shadow and light pink lipstick.

"Ko-Koyuki?" Naruto called unsurely.

Yes, the woman was no other than Koyuki Kazahana, the beautiful well known actress and the current Daimyō of Land of Spring, formerly Snow.

"Ah! Naruto! I miss you so much!"

The NAKED Koyuki jumped, glomped the dumbfounded teen. It successfully snapped Naruto out of his trance and he caught Koyuki. He let Koyuki hugging him tightly and savored the wonderful feeling of Koyuki's bare skin and soft breasts on his body.

"Why are yo—mpfh!" Naruto tried to ask why Koyuki summoned him, but he was stopped by deep, passionate kiss from Koyuki.

Koyuki wasn't only doing that, she stimulating him further with rubbing her body on him. It was enough to make Naruto excited. The blonde decided to pay the beautiful actress back.

Naruto closed his eyes and returned the kiss. His arms wrapped around Koyuki, pulling her close.

Koyuki's body became flush with his, her soft curves molding to his hard angles. Her stiff nipples rubbed on his skin as her soft, squishy breasts mashed on his chest. Her body felt hot, boiling like brine. It told Naruto how much Koyuki wanted to do this. It made him wondering if Koyuki was horny enough to summon him? But, how?

There was a small nagging feeling in his head that he should've known how. However, Koyuki's relentless and lustful assault made him putting that thoughts aside. He remembered he had a woman yearning for his touch.

It was understandable for Naruto, it was months since their previous union, and he had left lasting mark on her. In their first sexual intercourse, Naruto had given a fucked silly and mind-blowing orgasm a new meaning.

"Na-Naruto..." Koyuki mumbled against his mouth.

Naruto would have said something back, but the moment his own mouth opened, a tongue found its way inside. If Naruto was surprised, he did not let this on and simply allowed Koyuki's small, slippery tongue to dance along his mouth.

Naruto could feel the way Koyuki's tongue caressed his own, the excitement and yearning, along with how their saliva mixed and stirred up as a result.

It wasn't long before Koyuki had pushed him onto his back. It wasn't hard. Naruto didn't resist. Her hands, once on his shoulders, began to explore his body. They roamed across his chest, his stomach, and then below before stopping.

Koyuki's eyes opened, and Naruto was slightly scared to find how smoldering they were, but he found out how silly it sounded and decided to appreciate those smoldering orbs. It told him how lustful she was, and how much she missed him, wanted him.

Naruto found out he loved that look, it showed he was needed and having something to go back, a reason to exist.

"Naruto..." Koyuki sounded out of breath, her voice heavy and deep, like she'd just run a marathon. "I want...I want this in me..."

By "this" she meant the thing currently in her hands, which she grabbed over his thin boxer.

Naruto's eyes opened wide slightly, feeling a small surprise by Koyuki blunt request, no, it was demand of woman in need.

If she wanted 'it', who was he to deny her? He was only a gentleman, it would be against his code of honor to leave a woman in need.

Ero-Sennin would put him through hell if he didn't give what Koyuki wanted!

Besides, he was also excited by all of this. The way of Koyuki smooth skin and her sexy body in which she pledged for him, all of them had turned him on when they rubbed on his skin.

Naruto rolled them over until he was on top and Koyuki on bottom. However, he paused for a while as he found out a massive unrolled scroll, with chaotic inscribing and complex symbols, spread open on the floor under them.

'So, that's how she summoned me here. How can I forgot that I've left summoning scroll and chakra container talisman for Koyuki... ah, well... it is problem for other time, I'll think over it later since I have more pressing matter.

Naruto returned his focus to Koyuki and then he kissed her again, enjoying the feel of those velvety lips pressing against his.

Koyuki had some of the most amazing lips he'd ever had the pleasure of kissing; soft and supple and warm, conforming to his own as if they were meant for him. The whore he had paid in his travel with Jiraiya was pale in comparison. Maybe it is because Koyuki was his first, a small part of his mind mused.

While he was kissing Koyuki with so much vigor, his hands roamed on her luscious body. Then, his left hand cupped her perky right breast.

To Naruto, Koyuki had beautiful breasts. Though they were nowhere near the size of Tsunade-bāchan or the whores he had slept with, it was his and no one had ever touched them except for him. They weren't big, just modestly-sized. However, Naruto had never cared for size.

Naruto started to play with Koyuki's breasts, savoring their squishy feeling as they worth. Then, his finger toyed her nipples, a light pink with already hardened nubs from the incessant rubbing that had gone on earlier. They were truly beautiful to behold. They were just begging him to kiss them.

Well, he was still kissing Koyuki, so his right hand got the job to play that wonderful pair of nipples. Then, he pinched it and then twisted it.

Koyuki's voice rang out, startled and shocked, yet the yelp of surprise soon turned into a lustful moan as Naruto's skilled fingers worked over her left nipple. He had trained his skill in pleasuring woman by trial of error and load of clones.

While this went on, his left hand cupped her sex over her panties. He could feel her nether lips through the fabric, burning up. His index finger sunk into the cloth, which clung to her folds as it became increasingly wet with her lubrication.

Koyuki moaned into his mouth. Her tongue became increasingly frantic, which only intensified when his hand slipped into her panties and began stimulating her directly.

Naruto inserted a single finger, then a second finger, before he began to slowly pump them. Koyuki's hips bucked when his skilled digits paid special attention to her G-spot close by her entrance.

When he felt her body reach its peak, his thumb worked the small bundle of nerves under her hood, which threw her over the ledge, causing a massive increase in her juices to flow.

Naruto only stopped his ministrations when Koyuki's body went limp. He looked at the actress and noticed her glassy eyes and slack-jawed expression.

He smirked in pride. His skill in pleasuring woman had grown up by leaps and bounds. Ero-Sennin's special class was clearly paid off!

Scooping the still dazed Koyuki into his arms, Naruto gently set her down on the bed. He stood back for a moment, just to admire the beautiful actress and the Lady of the Land of Spring.

Koyuki was gorgeous. Her slender, feminine figure stood out amongst others. She wasn't busty, but she had an excellent figure. Laying there on the bed, strands of messy black hair hair splayed across the pillow, her near-nude state showed her perfect breasts and stained panties, she looked very tempting and it made hard for Naruto to hold his carnal desire back for little longer. He decided it was the time for the main course.

Naruto lay down next to Koyuki, stroking her face with his left hand. When she stirred at his touch, he leaned down and kissed her.

Koyuki stirred some more; beautiful music came from her parted lips, muffled by his own. She began to kiss back, and met his tongue in a soft dance as opposed to a frantic battle from before.

When Naruto pulled back, he gave the woman who took his virginity a small yet true smile. His smile enhanced his boyish handsome face few folds. The desires on Koyuki's face intensified by that.

"Are you ready?" Asked Naruto.

"Do you need to ask such useless question?" Koyuki gave him a mock annoyed expression before it changed onto her most sultry smile, and it was the most enchanting thing he'd ever seen.

Then, Koyuki laid back down and raised her hips as Naruto slid her panties off. They were wet, and clung to her body as he slid them down to her bare, beautiful legs. He undid his boxer after he discarded Koyuki's panties somewhere in the room, and then situated his well endowed stiff penis between her legs.

"Here I go."

"Yes, please. I can't wait anymore..."

After taking a deep breath, Naruto pushed himself in, past her lips and further still. He could feel Koyuki's tight warmth as she engulfed him, and she was tight even though his dick had churned her inside before. She was very addicting.

Koyuki groaned in slight discomfort, and Naruto had to stop every few seconds in order to let her adjust. Naruto's dick was big, but not a monstrously big. It was a normal big for human standard; both in long and thickness. However, eventually, Naruto and Koyuki became fully connected.

Naruto took several deep breaths, same as Koyuki. On some unspoken signal, Naruto moved, pulling out of her all the way to the tip, and then slowly sliding back in.

Koyuki moaned and began helping him along, locking her legs around his waist and using her springy bed to shove her body upwards, meeting the base of his shaft with each thrust. She felt his balls slapping her asshole and it sent pleasant tingle on her nerves.

Suddenly, Naruto wrapped his arms around Koyuki's waist, pulling her onto his lap, where he continued thrusting into her. His hands grasped at her butt cheeks, squeezing them and lifting her up and down his well-lubricated shaft.

Koyuki wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself close, where she began licking, sucking and nibbling on his skin sensually.

She kept her stimulating activity until she stayed nibbling his ear lobe. Her mouth generally stayed near them as she nibbled and sucked and licked and moaned.

"Naruto..." Koyuki moaned into his ear. Naruto's entire body shuddered by her husky tone. "Naruto...I-I'm close...please... cum with me, inside me..."

Already? Naruto wanted to ask that, but his self perseverance instinct told him to shut up. He was still far from his ejaculation and farther from his orgasm.

He was long-lasting in everything that needed physical stamina, Naruto brimming with so much vitality and stamina. That was both bad and good for him, it was good because he could fight for long and could have sex for longer time, but it was bad because there was only small handful women who could satisfy him in sex, outside of orgy, and unfortunately he had yet to find a woman who could keep up with his insane stamina.

Nevertheless, he loved Koyuki and she was very dear for him. He wouldn't break her out of selfishness. He was already selfish enough to think Koyuki as his precious.

Naruto grunted and increased his pace. Koyuki's hold on him tightened, her arms, her legs, her passage, everything began to squeeze him as if they were trying to choke him to death. The flow of juices drastically increased, drenching their lower regions and mixing in with their combined sweat.

"Ah! Yes... come...comecomecome! I'M CUMMING! AHHHN—!"

Naruto kept his thrust until Koyuki reached her peak, then stopped as she exploded. Koyuki gave one last wail of ecstasy, her body jerking and shuddering and writhing on top of his, before going slack.

After small moment, Naruto lowered Koyuki onto her back, his ramrod dick was still inside her. Her body twitched sporadically by his steel-hard shaft inside her in which was super sensitive post her orgasm.

Koyuki was slowly falling to unconscious state and her body appeared to have relaxed completely, as if she had spent all of her energy and no longer had enough to move.

Though he had yet to ejaculate, Naruto slid his dick out with heavy heart. He was mindful of his loved one and would not force himself to Koyuki until it breaks her. When his dick was not plugging Koyuki's swollen cunt anymore, his thick and creamy semen flooded out like magma eruption between Koyuki's lower lips.

Naruto lay down beside her, on his side, and carefully pulled Koyuki against him until they were spooning. Koyuki's back touched his chest. His stiff penis poked on her plump ass, it demanded its owner to satisfy it. However, Naruto ignored it and followed his lover to dreamland.

Unbeknownst by Naruto, Koyuki had yet to fall asleep. She was fighting back her blanking mind as she felt Naruto's unsatisfied penis between her butt cheeks, yearning for sweet release.

Between the satisfaction and sense of fulfilment, Koyuki felt bad and sad for Naruto. He had given her the literal heaven in the world, and yet she could not satisfy him without breaking over her sanity.

Though it was ended one sided, Koyuki swore in her head she will make up for Naruto when she is awoken after recuperating. With that in her head, Koyuki fully embraced her sleepiness and let her world darkening into blissful slumber.

 **~ The Tale of Gallant Naruto ~**

The moon was in the peak of the night sky, the beautiful pale light gave the mythical glow on the planet and the stars were sparkling teasingly, completing the wonderful image of peaceful night.

Though it was good time to slumber, the Konoha's ANBU members and some Jōnin ninjas would find it was one of those night where they could not bask in the beauty of dreamland, the only place they could forget the stress of their job.

The reason? It was quite simple really.

Naruto Uzumaki, the resident Jinchūriki and Konoha's number one most unpredictable Ninja had pulled out a stunt that reinforced why he was known as such, he just vanished suddenly.

Okay, maybe it was not as simple as it seems... after all Jinchūriki's existence was important for power balance between five hidden villages. Though our loyal and hardworking ninja hadn't known yet, they would know soon enough.

Kakashi Hatake was one of many who got the full brunt of this incident. He was very annoyed because his free time had been disturbed.

Kakashi had been alone in his house reading his favorite book —not Icha Icha, the other one— in peaceful setting. Life was very beautiful for Kakashi at the moment. Then, a member of ANBU appeared and destroyed his rare peace.

He was put out by that. He hoped it was not some bullshit that had destroyed his special time. At least, he hoped it was not a dud, or he would stab somebody with his Raikiri, consequence be damned!

Now, here he was, in his standard Konoha military outfit, standing in front of Hokage's office with other Jōnin.

"Kakashi!"

'Shit... why me?'

Kakashi thought miserably after he heard familiar voice calling his name. Then, his lone eyes stared at the source of that loud voice and he saw the bane of his peaceful life: Gai Maito.

Gai was a 31 years old man who stood at 6.03 feet tall. He had a shiny bowl style hair cut and remarkably thick eyebrows, which was the reason Kakashi's favorite student affectionately called him Gekimayu-sensei (Master Intense Brows). He wore a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers, and the standard Konoha flak jacket, which he normally leaves unzipped. His red forehead protector is worn around his waist like a belt.

"You say something, Gai?" Kakashi questioned with bland tone.

"You and your cool hip attitude! Curse you Kakashi! Curse your unyouthfulness to the nine fiery hells!" Gai shouted while pointing an accusing finger at Kakashi.

"For fuck's sake! Shut the hell up Gai or I'll dry out your so called youthfulness from your wrinkled ass, you old man!"

A female voice screamed in very annoyed tone. The owner was a woman in her late twenties who stood over 5.4 feet tall. She had light brown, pupil-less eyes. Her black hair with a blue tint was styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She wore a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. Over this she wore a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam and a pocket on each side, a dark orange mini-skirt, a dark blue belt, and pale grey shin guards. In addition to the typical forehead protector, she also wore a small pendant that looks like a snake fang and a wrist watch.

She was Anko Mitarashi, a Tokubetsu Jōnin and the infamous former apprentice of traitorous Orochimaru. And she was not in the mood because she was called here in midnight.

"God damn it! Can you all just shut up before I shut your damn loud mouth with my most horrifying illusion in which Kakashi and Gai are going on like rabbits in heat?"

A calm, with deadly edge, female voice threatened out. It shut up the irritated Anko at instant.

Anko stared at the voice's owner with wary look, Kakashi edged away from Gai with sick expression, and Gai muttered "how unyouthful" with low tone.

Leaning on the wall was beautiful woman in her early thirties. She was a fair-skinned woman of slender build. She had long black untamed hair reaching her upper back, and very unique eyes that are red in colour, with an additional ring in them. She wore her regular outfit consisted of a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Overall, this was very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs were also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals. She was standing fully on 5.5 feet tall.

Her name was Kurenai Yūhi.

"Sorry, Kurenai-chan..."

Anko apologized seepishly with small, nervous grin. She could see the Genjutsu Mistress was really pissed off.

Standing beside Kurenai, a bearded male jōnin had an unusual put out expression on his face. Everyone, who usually saw the easy going Shinobi had an annoyed expression, knew to not annoy him further.

He had brown eyes, olive skin, short black spiky hair, and a beard. His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and forehead protector. He also wore a sash that had a "font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"火/span/font" (Fire) symbol marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles, and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves. He was standing at 6.26 feet and was 31 years old.

He was Asuma Sarutobi, the son of late Sandaime Hokage and former 12 Guardian of Fire; the elite guards of Hi no Daimyō.

Kakashi was sure Anko understood the reason of Kurenai and Asuma's foul mood. His sharp smelling sense could smell raging hormones and frustration from the two, likely from the unfinished deeds. If he could smell it, Kakashi feeling 100% sure Anko could feel it with her snake like senses.

It was easy to see both Kurenai and Asuma had been cock blocked by the urgent call.

Nobody liked to get cock blocked, the frustration was too much and usually the victim of that heinous crime was craving for blood and violence to sate their frustrations. It was best for their health to not piss of the two frustrated Ninja.

Kurenai and Asuma was powerful Kunoichi and Shinobi respectively. Kurenai was well known as vindictive kunoichi beneath her cold and no nonsense mask, she going to put whoever dared to piss her in the cruelest illusion. Meanwhile, Asuma was former member of 12 Guardian of Hi no Daimyō, he was powerful in his own right.

Kakashi gave the bane of his peaceful life a side glance, he cursing silently in his head as Gai had yet to see the danger lurking beneath the unpleasant expression of Kurenai and Asuma.

When Gai tried to open his mouth, likely spouting some bullshit that would piss the not so secret couple further, Kakashi immediately moved to lessen the damage.

"It seems everyone is here." Kakashi stared at the newly arrived Jōnin and Chunin. Izumo and Kotetsu could be seen in the corridor, their expression mimicking the displeasure of everyone in the corridor, well... except for the optimistic Gai. He was glad for their arrival. "Now, let's see why we're called in such unholy hour, shall we?"

The other gave Kakashi grunts of agreement, only Gai who was vocal with it.

"Sure, my eternal rival! I'm joyful to find your youthfulness still burn even in this unyouthful time!"

Kakashi gave Gai a look, his look conveyed loathing and annoyance. However, Guy was oblivious, or he did not care about it. It was likely the later.

The silver haired Shinobi moved to office's door, leading the dozen annoyed and frustrated Ninja. They looked like a group of individuals who was dissatisfied of their current government and tried to start an uprising, instead of loyal Ninjas who were attending their leader call.

Though they were quite displeased, they masked their annoyance with professional mask.

After opening the door, Kakashi entered the room first. He immediately frozen in the door when he saw who were inside and their current state.

'Oh, my god! Why me?... can a man wished for his peace undisturbed?' Lamented Kakashi. His lone eye was locked at Tsunade Senju and Hinata Hyūga who looked ready to march in a war. 'This is definitely Naruto's doing! I'm blaming everything to him!'

Yeah... while Naruto was dealing with his unsatisfied desires, Kakashi was facing this shit whereas he should've been enjoying his rare peaceful time. It was only fair like that!

 **~ The Tale of Gallant Naruto ~**

Naruto stirred up with wet, warm and wholly pleasant feelings between his legs. He was usually hard to wake up unless he was in danger, though this time he was awoken easily enough. He rubbed his eyes with his hand and then tilted his head slightly to stare at his lower body part. He immediately found out the reason of the pleasant sensations.

Bobbing up and down between his legs with so much vigor, Koyiki was treating his unsatisfied penis with her skillful blow job. As if she felt him awake, Koyuki stopped and took out his dick from her wet and hot mouth.

Naruto nearly let out a petulant whine, but held back at the very last moment.

"Morning my beloved sunshine~" Koyuki greeted him with a sing-song tone full of passion of love. Her hand was pumping his ramrod dick when she greeted him.

"Morning, beauti—fuck! Emh!" Naruto groaned out in pleasure as Koyuki finger traced his bulbous head's lower part, the most sensitive spot on his penis.

"Now, now, just lay down and let me to pay back your generosity last night, okay?" She told Naruto with most alluring sensuous smile on her beautiful face. Though she was just awoke from her sleep sooner than him, Koyuki's bed face was still beautiful in Naruto's eyes.

Then, Naruto followed Koyuki's demand and laid back on the bed fully. His eyes closed and muscle tensed by the pleasant assaults on his sensitive penis. A silly smile spread over his face, showing how happy he was.

Ho couldn't he do not feel happy? His sexual frustration soon would be freed by hot and gorgeous actress, the Yūki Fujikaze herself.

He wanted to brag to whole world how he had been the one who deflowered the beautiful actress. He wanted to boast so much on how every perverted males in the world could only watch Yūki/Koyuki from afar while he could fuck her mind out if he wished to, how Koyuki wouldn't let her body being used by other man except those men named Naruto fucking Uzumaki! Nobody was aware the male protagonist and every male actor in latest Icha-Icha movie was him under Henge! Eat that, dattebayo!

However, he held back that urge.

Naruto was aware how dangerous it would be for Koyuki, he was not THAT oblivious! He had many enemies targeting him. If he let out that slip, it was same with painting a big target mark on Koyuki's back. He did not want to endanger his precious.

The other reason was because he did not want to be famous person by being a boyfriend of cougar Daimyō/Actress was because he wanted to be a famous ninja through his skill, fighting skill. To be famous would also make him less focus to his responsibility as Konoha's Ninja. It was just like why he did not say to everybody he was the author of the most best sold out book in Elemental Nation. He had seen how some crazy fans of Jiraiya's book pestering his Shishō, and his book was more accepted in market than Jiraiya's.

Naruto's hands suddenly shot out and gripped Koyuki's black tresses lightly yet firm enough to hold her head on place, then he began guiding Koyuki's head movement, matching his needs and desires.

Koyuki choked out as Naruto guided her to deep throat his penis, but she did not seem to care. Actually, she was a little bit relieved by the slightly forceful gesture from Naruto.

Naruto was too gentlemanly and courteous as a man, he did not want to harm her and restrained his urge back. It always made Koyuki feeling bad as it made her feeling like she was a selfish woman. She was past her selfishness and bitchy moment since Naruto had changed her those years ago, Naruto had done so much for her and she wanted to repay his kindness and compassion that was known no bounds.

Besides, it made their unofficial lover relationship even, and she was mature enough to see and understand the need of evenness in a relationship. It made the relationship becoming long-lasting.

While Naruto guided her head, Koyuki started fingering her drenched vagina. It was already drooling since Naruto's hard and hot meat stick stimulating her own lust. Now, she could focus on pleasuring herself while Naruto had full control of her bobbing head.

Koyuki's lavish room, a room suited for a Daimyō like her, filled with the sounds of Naruto's grunting, groaning, her choking sound, and wet sound from their oral sex.

They continued to sate their lust, drowning in each other arousing sounds, until Naruto felt his release was close.

Naruto immediately stopped what he was doing, confusing Koyuki who's also stopping her masturbation. Koyuki's eyes stared at Naruto with inquisitive look. He did not answer Koyuki's silent question, he rose from his laying position instead. Then, he picked Koyuki who was squealing in surprise by Naruto's sudden act.

Koyuki's hands immediately grabbed Naruto's wide and strong shoulder to support her balance. It was instinctive for her to do that.

Koyuki's confusion was answered when Naruto raised Koyuki's light body and poised her drenched entrance on top of his twitching rod. A moment later, his penis entered her wet lips and stretched her inside.

"Ummhh! Ahhnnn~" Koyuki groaned pleasantly as electrical tingle spread on every inch of her body, it was enough to give her small release and lubricated her vagina even more. The penetration was giving her the sense of fulfilment and it wasn't painful as his big size was still in realm of normalcy.

Naruto was perfect in every sense; he was kind, compassionate, mindful though there was a moment where he was very dense, he had package that could satisfy any woman and enough stamina to satisfy dozen women in one night. He was perfect, though his stamina was too much for her alone to handle and he was basically half of her age.

Though there were flaws of him, Koyuki did not care.

She could share Naruto with other women as it was normal for powerful men, in wealth or literal power wise, to have multiple consorts. Her father had been a perfect example before he was killed by Dotō.

Even if Naruto was way younger than her, she did not mind if she was called a cougar, it it meant she could be together with a man in her life.

Naruto had left everlasting mark in her heart, her life would likely still be in a misery if she had not him three years ago. He had changed her life, from bleak life into wonderful life filled with warm light; just like how Snow melted and Spring came.

Marveling her unadulterated love for the man she had pledged her loyalty, love, heart, body and mind to, it was enough stimulus for Koyuki to get closer from her sweet blissful orgasm.

"A-ah! Na-Naru... Naruto... incoming! I'm close! I'm going to cum!" Koyuki told Naruto between her hitching breath and moans.

"Me too... ugh! I... can... feel... my balls tighten!" Naruto grunted out. He sped up his movements. His thrust became erratic, chaotic enough to make the bed following their crazy rhythm like no one's business.

Small moment later, the knot in Koyuki's lower stomach and Naruto's balls released its hold respectively. Naruto immediately jammed his twitching penis deep inside Koyuki, while the Lady's vaginal walls clamped it tightly.

"Naru—mpffh!" Koyuki's orgasmic shout was muffled by Naruto's mouth as he deep kissed her. Koyuki immediately engorged herself inside Naruto's mouth, pushing her tongue with Naruto's warm slippery one.

Their muscles contracted and spasmed as they were ejaculating. Their body latched on each other without a small gap present, savoring each other's warmth, presence and love in bliss of post orgasmic trance. Then, their body slackened and Naruto fell back on the bed with Koyuki still latching on his front side.

Koyuki pulled her head back and then rested her head on the crook of Naruto smell with herculean effort. Then, she snuggled deeper on him. When she was comfortable enough, she whispered out:

"I love you... Naruto, I love you so much..."

Koyuki's exclamation filled with raw passion and unadulterated love, stunning Naruto and freezing his mind for a while.

Slowly, a small genuine smile spread over Naruto's face. "I love you too, Koyuki..." declared Naruto.

Though he couldn't see it, he was sure a content and happy smile appeared on his lover's face. Her body was practically oozed contentment and happiness.

Naruto began caressing Koyuki silken black tresses, he massaged her relaxed back sometimes between his loving caress.

"Zzzzz..."

When Naruto heard Koyuki's light snore, he felt sleepy. He took a peek to curtain-covered window and found out it was still dark outside. He decided to have small nap before he went back to Konoha.

Before he fell asleep for the second time, Naruto hoped some shit did not happen in Konoha. He was basically being kidnapped by Daimyō of other country, though he was also in fault because he was the one who gave said Daimyō a mean to kidnap him.

Well... if some shit was happening, it was a problem to clear for other time. He was exhausted and wanted to sleep again while snuggling the gorgeous actress, who was also a beautiful Daimyō and sexy older woman, on top of him.

* * *

 **Yo! With me again guys! I hope you like the fifth chapter: the first lemon in the story, dattebayo! Now, you finally know who's the mysterious conquered woman and I hope you like the lemon!**

 **For reviewers, I apologize I could not replay it yet. Sorry if I looked uncaring of your support, though the truth your reviews have helped me enough to re-energizing my Author's spirit!**

 **For Kazekage retrieval arc, it's still long before it happens, I have some female character development before Gaara retrieval mission start. Speaking of which, should I put Temari in the list too? I will feel a little sad, likely, cuz I like Shikamaru. However, if it my dear reader's wish, who am I to deny such a honor?**

 **Enough for author's note, I think. Well, do not forget to leave your review before your close this window. It's going to help me finishing next chapter soon! By the way, flame will be ignored.**

 **Heroines' Love Meter:**

 **Koyuki Kazahana: Conquered (100%)**

 **Others: Unchanged**


End file.
